Heat: A KibaHina Fanfiction
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Another standard Heat fanfiction about Kiba Inuzuka claiming his much lusted-for mate, Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _Ooh, I smell another chaptered fanfic brewing. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter One<span>**

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK…<em>

Ma always told me how I was special. How _we_ were a special _people_…The Inuzukas of the Inuzuka clan. She'd tell me these great stories of my ancestors, these tales that sounded like they could be made into movies; legends of great adventures lived by brave men and their canines, slaughter of the unjust in our village of Konohagakure, bloodsheds in the name of loyalty, all of which done by the bare hands of other Inuzukas before me and their dog-companions. Heck, they wouldn't even use weapons other than kunai and shuriken! Well, why would anyone, when they were armored with sharp claws, fangs elongated for tearing through flesh, teeth strong enough to break through bones, lightning-speed, and of course the magnified sense of smell and hearing we were infamous for to our enemies?

Err-…Maybe-…Maybe if an Inuzuka was missing one of those things that were like, super important, according to my Ma.

"Kiba, quit burying your face in that plate of food, boy!"

A hand came to latch into the roots of my unruly hair at the back of my head, fingers thin and feminine, yet with a strength I could very-well call masculine and comparable to a brute's.

"You're really starting to worry me, kid…You and your sense of smell."

I looked up and saw my Ma as she let go of me. Her features were similar to mine, in many ways. She had slanted eyes with slit-shaped pupils like that of a feline, fangs pronounced enough to gleam behind her lips when she spoke, messy brown hair, though her skin was a pale-color like my older sister's, while mine was a light tan from my father's side of the family. Ma was always frowning like me with those 'angry eyebrows' I had gotten from her too, as people would call them; and right now, things weren't any different. She had yet another reason to glare at me like a protective wolf eyeing her young, naïve pup.

"But Ma…" I knit my brows back at her. "I'm trying to figure where that scent is coming from!"

Ma looked at me with more worry, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head as she leaned in closer.

"…What scent?" She asked, not even bothering to sniff at the air. I figured she didn't have to, being that my Ma could smell probably anything…Except the thing that _I _was smelling, from what I realized.

"How can you not smell it?" I hopped out of my stool, clutching my fists at her. "Ma, it's everywhere! C'mon, you can't smell it?"

And closer Ma's eyebrows came together.

"Kiba…" She actually sniffed for a moment, getting out of her chair to grab her napkin before she kneeled to my level and started roughly wiping my face. "What the hell are you talking about, son? There's nothing out of the ordinary to smell…"

I pulled from Ma as she stuck the napkin up my nostrils, finding myself unable to keep from laughing at the odd sensation.

"Yeah there is!" I pushed away her hand and rubbed my nose hard. "I forgot where I first smelled it, but ever since, it won't leave me alone! It's like it's inside of me or something."

Ma pinched the tip of my nose and pulled it up to duck her head and try to take a look 'inside me', but I growled at her and separated once more from her. Hey, I probably had boogers up there! How embarrassing; even in front of Ma.

"Well, I don't see anything…" She scratched her head, curiously observing me while I held my face in pain and irritation.

I growled at Ma again, angry and shocked that she couldn't smell this thing that was bugging me for the past two weeks. My already-weak patience was wearing out faster and faster. "Grr, I'm serious!"

"I know you are!"

"Then how can you not smell it? You can smell anything!"

"Yes, but what is this _'it' _that you're talking about? Whatever 'it' is, I can't smell it, because 'it' shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary!"

"But I've never smelled 'it' before!" I argued, stomping my foot down and throwing my hands into the air. I huffed with annoyance. "Ever since the academy…Now this-…This scent is the only thing I can really focus on…But I dunno where it's coming from. I just know that it's very strong to me and-"

"What does 'it' smell like?" Ma cut me off.

Now, this was gonna be a toughy. How in the heck was I supposed to tell Ma what 'it' smelled like? It was just so difficult to explain. I had never smelled anything like 'it' before. It made me hungry and made my mouth water, but it didn't smell like food. It made me thirst to taste it, yet I didn't think it was something that could quite be tasted. It made my tummy twist and turn and tickle like there were butterflies in there, but I didn't have to pee. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, made me want to smile, but-…It wasn't really a fluffy animal.

What the heck _was_ 'it'? Not even _I _knew where to start…

"I dunno, actually…" I dropped my head and stared at my toes, wiggling them in thought and rubbing my chin. "Hmmm…I've never smelt anything like 'it', so I really dunno how to explain, but it's like a mix of strawberries and vanilla, but-…Well, I don't think it's edible. But-…It makes me hungry, kinda…I think I wanna eat whatever 'it' is, but I don't think I can…Oh, and when I smell 'it', my tummy feels like I have to go pee, but-"

Ma laughed at that one.

"Ma!" I yelled over her, throwing up my hands again as I felt the blood rise into my face. "Hey, quit it! That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" She plopped onto her bum, sitting before me on the ground before yanking me down to do the same. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk by those gestures alone…Ugh. Long talks were the _last_ things I was suited for. This would be more like torture than help. "Kiba, how can you want to eat something that's not edible and feel like you have to pee when you _don't_? Well, this would explain why you've been bumping into everything and digging your face into dirt and food and whatever you can get your hands on to smell, but still, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Do you need me to take you to the doctor, son?"

"NOOOOOO!" I roared at the ceiling like a mighty lion, falling backwards onto my back. I couldn't help but pound my fists and my feet against the floor with rage that no one but me could smell the scent I had been getting haunted by for the past two weeks. "Mom, I'm fine, I just wanna know what that fucking scent is, damn it! _Gawd_! I-…"

I went speechless. Not because when I paid attention to what I was looking at I saw a big hand looming into my vision, ready to slap me for cursing, but-…

…

…

…

…Because my whole world was filled with wonder and amazement and heart-melting glee. I was smelling _'it' _again…

"Ma…" I uttered, my jaw dropping and eyes going wide at the magnificent scent.

Ma's hand froze just a hair away from landing flat across my cheek.

"…What?" I heard her say. "…Kiba, what is it?"

I didn't even bother answer; not when 'it' was this close by. Instead I just shot up from the ground and grabbed my Ma's hand, running out the kitchen to go find her the proof we both needed that I hadn't gone completely bonkers.

"It's here!" I yelled, not really to my Ma, but to myself in reassurance; almost like I was mentally preparing myself for whatever 'it' was. "Ma! It's here it's here it's-"

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

"-Here!" I finished my sentence, just as the doorbell rang, and Ma got to rushing the front-door open.

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

That was the first time I met her…I still remembered like it was yesterday; like she still hid from me with timidity behind her father's leg, out of all the other cute, innocent things she could have done to make herself the woman I was madly and passionately in love with this day.

_FLASHBACK…_

"Tsume Inuzuka. Please pardon me for not notifying you in advance that I was coming, but you and I are both wanted at the Hokage's office immediately. There seems to be an emergency-mission requiring the most elite of trackers, and your sense of smell is by far the most honed in Konohagakure."

I didn't even pay attention to the big scary man before me, nor did I ask my Ma who he was, or even look up at him. I just focused on the incredibly delectable, enticing scent I was being faced with, and why the source of it's electrifying beauty was hiding from me behind the man's long, white robe.

It was a girl, this whole time…Just a simple girl, probably my age, from the looks of it. How could something so common and ordinary smell so out of this world?

"Whoa…" I whispered with awe, staring at the pair of pupil-less eyes that gazed back at me with utter fear. "Hey, are you blind? You smell good. Are blind people supposed to smell as good as you? Cuz like, you really smell good, blind girl-"

"-Kiba!"

**SLAP!**

Before I could even get an answer from the lovely-smelling angel I was blessed enough to come this close to, I was whacked at the back of the head by Ma hard enough that I went tumbling right off of the front-porch and onto my face, into the dirty grass, much to my embarrassment. It didn't help one bit that that sudden display of aggressive parenting sent the strange beauty shrieking with alarm and hiding under her father's robe.

I didn't even dare make a comment at his hairy legs which I was unfortunately flashed with…Ma would've probably killed me and fed me to the wolves. (Literally)

"What kind of stupid question is that? She's not blind, she has the Byakugan! People of the Hyuga clan-…Ugh…" Ma sighed loudly. "Nevermind. Hiashi, don't mind my boy…He's um…He's naturally very _blunt_. A little _too _blunt, Kiba…Kiba! Quit sniffing the ground, you're not a dog!"

Before I could get under the hairy guy's robe and find my lovely little alien again, Ma's hand came to grab at the back of my shirt and whisk me right up off the ground and into what felt like the sky as I was faced with…Well…Her face. Her angry, feral, almost bloodthirsty face that kinda made me wanna wet my pants the more I looked at her.

"Be_have_, boy…" She growled lowly, her breath stopping before my lips, moist and warm like a predatory animal's would be as it'd bare its fangs at an intimidated prey. "I raised you better than that…"

Ma slowly let me onto the ground again after one last glare accompanied by a growl, and kept me situated in my spot by her side.

"You should be thankful, Tsume." The man grumbled, yanking the girl from behind his robe as she hid again. Fortunately for me but pitifully for her, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around to my sight, mercilessly pushing her forward. I would've been pretty pissed at the way he treated her if it wasn't for that gooey, mushy feeling I got when I laid my eyes on her face fully for the first time.

"Hinata barely even _talks_. She's afraid of everything, this girl…"

She might have been cowering, trembling, even _whimpering _as she stood there, forced by her father to face me, but-…

…She was so beautiful. So, so beautiful. I had never seen anything quite like her. She was truly an alien in every form of the word.

"Hi…Nata…" I repeated her name to myself, touching my fingertips to my lips. I smiled at Hinata; even as a single tear dripped from her long, dark lashes that framed her huge pallid eyes. They were like bug-eyes and looked blind, for she had no pupils…Just irises; big, white irises that were tinged with a barely-noticeable tone of lilac. I thought they were fascinating instead of frightening or even creepy. I kinda wanted to stare at them more than I already was.

Hinata made a fist before her mouth and audibly gulped, wiping herself dry of her fearful tear. But then another poured, and another as her father shook her shoulder roughly, causing her to yelp with alarm and me to look up at him.

"Don't be rude." He commanded with an iron fist, almost. The man had eyes like Hinata, long brown hair, and had skin tanned a bit from only the sun. He wasn't milky-pale like she was. "Introduce yourself to Kiba. You will be seeing him in the academy from now on, after all. You two will be classmates one day if you aren't already in the same class."

Her voice was even more enthralling than her looks; lovelier than her creamy flesh, sweeter than that rosy-pink blush that stained her caressable cheeks, and prettier than that short indigo hair she had framing her delicate little face. Everything about her fit her perfectly, that beautiful doll…That beautiful, porcelain-skinned doll.

"I-I'm H-Hinata…Hinata H-Hyuga…" She stuttered quietly, the sound of her being like a song to the rhythm of my heart beating faster and faster beneath my chest.

"Hey, Hinata…" I grinned with joy upon saying her name, feeling myself blush fiercely as butterflies began to wildly flutter in the pit of my stomach. "I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

If only things could have remained that sweet, with such childish innocence…Aw, spare the cheesy, melodramatic intro, damn it! Nothing ever stayed that fairy-tale like. Not after Hinata and I eventually grew up, forming a strong friendship through the years; one I could never risk damaging by telling her that I had been in love with her ever since I was a little kid, before I even knew it myself. She could never know…Hinata was the heir of the Hyuga clan, literally a princess; a poised, graceful, chaste princess, as intricate and mysteriously flourished as a spider-web, yet maintaining such astonishing beauty that one couldn't capture with just a single look. She was truly a neck-turning sight to witness. While I was…

...

...

...Um

...Well...

...I was just Kiba; a loud, brash, wild, bloodthirsty Inuzuka, what she called an admirable shinobi and treasured friend of a lifetime, but what I called a _beast _while Hinata was a beauty. Heck, if people ever turned their necks to take a second look at me, it was probably because I was angry and cursing someone out for some stupid reason, or just for my stature and that mean look on my face when in reality, I was a natural frowner when I wasn't busy smirking with bloodlust at an opponent on the battlefield or smiling like a total softie at Hinata. Heck, she was the only thing I'd smile at, these days.

I had changed a lot ever since I first began experiencing something called Heat, having my very first season of it three years ago when I was eighteen. Heat was something only people of animal-associated clans had to suffer through, by what my mother explained to me after I first met Hinata. Me being an Inuzuka, I was one of those unfortunate bastards- I mean, people. Although Heat might have only occurred for one to three months out of the entire year, it was still-…

…Horrible? No. More than that.

…Like a guy giving birth through either one of impossible holes? Nah. Worse, probably.

Damn it. even when I was in the beginning of Heat right now, I still couldn't describe how hellish it was. This season was intense enough that while spending the beginning of December in the faraway Inuzuka containment house, (A house on the mountains used for when an Inuzuka was in Heat) I made the decision to have my mother seal the house from the outside with a chakra-barrier so I wouldn't be able to leave until Heat was over for me.

As much as I hated to admit, in my mind and heart, I knew it'd be a nightmare if I left while I was like this, but it my pants…God, leaving was all I could think about, with the head I had down there; that stupid, horny, uncircumsized head I wanted to shove into Hinata's little body to cool it down with her pacifying, womanly heat. I wanted to get the hell out of here and find Hinata, grab her, pin her to the ground or whatever surface I could find first and fuck her sweet little brains out till she'd squirt her virgin juices all over me in trembling gratification.

Well...that's basically what Heat was; when a person like me experienced an extreme, painful level of lust for a month, a lust which would cloud my logic enough to be considered purely primal and instinctual. So in other words, I had to be kept safe here in the containment house, otherwise I could run into my unclaimed mate, rape her and claim her without the knowledge to even begin fathoming how to stop myself. Honestly, I'd love to pry Hinata's little legs apart and fuck her as violently as my hips could possibly buck themselves back and forth, but not without her consent...That would have been just plain terrible.

Hinata might have been my mate, but as I mentioned, she was my _unclaimed _mate. A mate was in the simplest form of the word, the life-partner of an Inuzuka or any other person from a clan similar to my own. Mates were essentially 'chosen' by people like me at a very young age, without any intention or even any awareness of it. It was like-…Love at first scent. Just as that sounded, the first time I smelled Hinata's scent, I chose her to be mate without even knowing it. I was doomed from the start to lead a painful love-life. Or maybe...Maybe one day that'd change. I really hoped it would and could, somehow, if Hinata were able to love a beast like me.

What we called Choosing was something completely random because our bodies chose _for _us without us having any input about it. Basically, Hinata was deemed a perfect match to me by my body. She was my mate and without her, I was completely miserable during Heat, no matter how many women were arranged to come here and 'spend time' with me when I was feeling 'lonely', if you catch my drift. My body and mind and heart and soul still craved Hinata. She was all I'd think about during Heat, but I wouldn't even call her to avoid making the pain worse for myself. It'd be like this during every Heat season; at least until I'd claim her for the rest of our lives and eternity by biting into her neck; into a special stream of chakra that flowed through her, which would be interrupted by my own, where the two would meet, entwine, and flow through us both, making an inseparable bond between us for the rest of forever.

But-…I couldn't claim my mate. I just couldn't. I couldn't even tell her how I felt because I was so afraid of her reaction. Not just the standard blushing and stuttering and fainting she was known for ever since childhood, but because our friendship was so special, and I wouldn't take any risk to ruin it. I loved Hinata Hyuga…_Deeply_; and I wouldn't have ever done anything that could have meant losing her.

It was going to be another cold and lonely season of Heat…I could tell as I wiped the fog from the window and stared out at the gusty snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, the ANGST! Lol. XD Anyway, this'll be just another Heat fic about Kiba, hehe. ;) Reviews appreciated and thanked in advance! ^^<strong>

**EDIT 08/02/11: Fixed up those two huge paragraphs at the end and changed up some sentences. I hope I can continue this fic, now. XD And no, I didn't come up with the idea of heat. I didn't invent it or anything, and no, it doesn't exist in the actual Naruto anime. I have no idea who was the first person to come up with it, but it's pretty similar in fanfics with Kiba going through it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Haven't updated this thing in a while. XD Sorry. Lots of rambling in this chapter, but I had to explain a lot, and what's been going on with little miss Hinata.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat: Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a mistake…" I whispered to myself, watching my breath halt at the glass of my window and frost over the unspoken words my fingertips left behind. I traced a heart beside the 'I love you' I never got to confess to him. I filled it in with the saline that stained my flesh from past tears of regret and anguish. I scratched. I raked my nails down the glass and balled my fist as I hit it down on the window pane, dropping my head into my arm to let out the sobs I had been forcing myself to choke down.<p>

I was a liar, now. When we swore to each other that we'd never keep any secrets between us, I lied. I figured one day I'd muster up enough courage to confess, just like I confessed to Naruto Uzumaki so many years ago. But this was so different. Kiba Inuzuka wasn't the little boy I had a crush on. He wasn't the guy I'd admire from afar without ever having enough nerve to come up to him and strike up a conversation. No. He was none of that. He was the man I had fallen madly in love with after I realized how much more he meant to me than I thought Naruto did.

Kiba had been my closest friend since childhood. He was the one who'd share his food with me at lunch-time back in our ninja-academy days, insisting that I'd have to eat more to get stronger. He was the one who'd train with me, shout at me to come at him with the intention to kill, while he'd pretend like he was fighting when all he was really doing was trying his hardest to keep from accidentally injuring me. Kiba had literally been my rock to lean on through all of these years. _He_ was the one who told me to never give up; the one who had faith in me, the one who's smile _really _had saved me. Not Naruto Uzumaki.

Though…I couldn't tell Kiba how I felt. How could I, when I spent so much time being infatuated with Naruto? He'd never believe that I'd fallen out of love with the blond Uzumaki. No one would. No one would believe that after such time wasted chasing a hopeless romance, I had finally made the realization of who I truly loved, deep down, and what love _really _meant…

…Love wasn't a mere little crush. It wasn't wanting to be like Naruto; admiring his bravery and determination and strength. Hell, Kiba had all of that too! But so late did I realize it and see just how much my best friend meant to me. Maybe it was even _too_ late. We were twenty-one now, and only a few years ago did I finally comprehend the meaning of love. Love was caring for someone enough to put your life on the line for someone. Sure, I had put my life on the line for Naruto once, but love also meant being comfortable around that special someone enough that you can be yourself _completely_ in their presence. I couldn't even _speak _to Naruto without fainting…What kind of love was that?

However…With Kiba…Everything was so different. I could cry in front of him. I could let him hold me tight in those big arms he had and I'd sob for hours, into his chest, and then I'd laugh softly as he'd always reassure me that he didn't care for my tears staining his clothes. I could giggle at his crude jokes. Heck, I-…I was even _comfortable _with them; amused my his foul language and reference to things that were sexual in nature, instead of disgusted or offended. Now that was love, because no one else was able to do that to me. Only Kiba. And-…As cheesy as it sounded, just one smile or that toothy grin, that fanged smirk from him could render me weak; melt me into mush. Sure Naruto had that same affect on me before, but Kiba never made me faint. He just made me feel warm and filled the pit of my stomach with wild butterflies.

I missed those butterflies…No matter how I had lost control of their fluttering, I still missed them. Now they were cold…Broken; frozen at the wings, softly cracking, piled one on top of the other, ready to shatter like the thinnest little shards of glass. They were lifeless. Kiba was gone, and so those butterflies were lifeless in the now-cold pit of my twisting belly. They had no one to flap their wings for. When Kiba was gone, so were all the little things that fed me life on the kindest platter. I was empty without him. I grew colder and weaker every winter day without his warm touch.

Thankfully, this was the only time during the year where he'd be gone from one to three months, where we couldn't have any contact whatsoever; not even a single phone-call or a letter written. Why? I never knew. According to Kiba, it was because he was going through intense training somewhere far away and couldn't be disturbed. Though-…I was sure that was a lie, because Kiba was never really a good liar. I already knew how to recognize false information from just his facial expressions alone. He'd lose eye-contact, blink more often, and tense his jaw; an every time he told me about his so-called 'intense training', it was obvious to me that it was untrue.

Why would Kiba lie to me? What was he hiding? I hadn't a single idea. We never kept anything from each other…Well, at least we weren't _supposed _to. So maybe I wasn't the only liar anymore. Maybe Kiba was a liar himself. Although…I just couldn't figure out why he'd lie, or possibly even worse, keep vital information from me. It just wasn't like him. But maybe it was for my own good, I figured, just like it was for his own good that I kept my feelings towards him little secrets of passion.

**RING! RING!**

I jumped and gasped to myself, clutching my chest in attempt to stop my racing heart.

**RING! RING!**

It was the phone; my extension of it. Why would I even pick up? It was probably my cousin, Neji Hyuga, or anyone else of my clan to check up on me and see how I was doing living on my own. I hadn't the slimmest desire to speak to any of them; at least not when my voice would sound so raw with pain. I had already been known as a cry-baby when I was younger…It was a label I didn't want coming back to haunt me as a grown woman, now.

**"H-hello, you've reached Hinata Hyuga. I'm not able to answer the phone at this moment, so um-…Please leave a message and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you…"**

I was still a stuttering mess as I had always been, the answering machine having to remind me of that particular quirk.

**"Hinata, it's Tsume Inuzuka. Listen, you have to come over as soon as you hear this message. I need to talk to about something serious…It involves my son."**

My heart sunk, plummeting into the depths of my frozen butterflies. They shattered.

**"He'll be away for a little longer, but-…Look, he's not on that 'intense training' bullshit. He's never been."**

I stood from my chair and kicked it back across the wooden floor, racing towards the phone.

**"I'm not supposed to tell you what's really going on with Kiba. He made me promise him that a long time ago, but I'm making the decision to tell you anyway, because it pains me to know that my son suffering like this."**

I gripped the table by the edge to stop myself from running into it. My instincts commanded me to be still and hear Tsume out instead of picking up the phone and panicking.

**"Please come over as soon as possible, Hinata…You're the only one who can help him in this situation. You and I need to sit down and talk about what's going on with my boy. It's not something to be discussed by telephone. We need to meet face-to-face, and you know you're always welcome here. I'll see ya soon, kid. Take care."**

I was out the door with a protective cloak before I even had any time to process everything Tsume had told me. I only knew one thing: That Kiba was in some kind of trouble. There wasn't a second to be wasted on my useless worries; not when I could be running out into the snow, in direction of the Inuzuka house-hold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HINATA TO THE RESCUUUUUEEEE! Lmfao. XD Reviews thanked and appreciated! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Had to ramble a lot in this chapter because Tsume and Hinata talk about the whole mating thing, so I can't skip something like that. XD Enjoy the chapter! ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a nervous look on Tsume Inuzuka's face as she sat across from me at the small, kitchen table. According to her, her son Kiba was alive and well, but-…I just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something grave going on with him, wherever he was. I could tell by the fact that Tsume hadn't even sipped at her tea yet. I hadn't either.<p>

Up until now, Tsume had been trying to reassure me that her son had been doing 'alright for the most part' somewhere far away, and that he had reason to lie to me about his whereabouts. She promised me that this was all just something he had done in fear of losing my friendship or scaring me off.

Yeah, like that'd ever happen. I loved Kiba and nothing would have changed that. Ever.

"Hinata-…Look, uh…" Tsume fiddled with her spoon, her fingers shaking at the tips. I noticed that she had been biting her nails. Normally, they were long, crimson, and filed to a point, but now the polish that stained them was peeling off and her flesh had marks of blood and irritation. "Inuzukas…We-…We and other clans alike go through a long and painful process in our lives. It starts at a very young age; before hormones even kick in."

Where was she going with this?

"Let's use an Inuzuka as an example." She gestured away from her tea. "Okay…Say the Inuzuka is a little kid, maybe six or so, or even a bit older. It's different for everyone. Anyway, sooner or later, this Inuzuka will run into someone who smells exceptionally well to him. You already know how our people are sensitive to scent, of course, Hinata."

"Yes." I nodded attentively.

"Great. Then I should tell you that when my boy was-…Well…A little boy," Tsume smiled, "and not a big, handsome man, you were the girl he found that smelled 'exceptionally well' to him."

My cheeks flushed before my heart could even begin a race with my thoughts. Kiba really thought I smelled so nice? That was so sweet, but-…What did all of it mean?

"We call that good-smelling person a mate." She explained. "Each Inuzuka identifies a mate early in life…And Kiba identified _you_."

"U-um…" I began scratching my finger, nervously fidgeting. "Okay…But-…What does any of this even mean?"

Tsume smiled again and sighed lowly. "It means that his body chose yours. He subconsciously identified you as his mate, according to how well you two balance with each other. Everything from chakra-flow to personality falls into that."

"His body…" I repeated, leaning forward and tilting my head slightly as I squinted at Kiba's mother, almost as if trying to find the answer like it were written on her face. "…Chose mine? For what?"

"For-…Well, mating, Hinata." She bluntly shrugged as if the answer were obvious.

"Mating as in…?"

"As in reproducing?" Tsume raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Duh?"

I yanked myself back and gasped at what I had just finished hearing her utter, plastering my hands over my gaping mouth. "A-as in having children?"

Okay, now that was a shocker…How the heck were our bodies a match? When Tsume mentioned how well her son and I balanced, I thought we'd at least be a bit similar, physically…But we weren't; not even a bit. He was tall, I barely reached his shoulder. He was robust, and I was tiny, fragile. Kiba could definitely crush me into a pulp if we were to be intimate, I figured. Although he was as gentle as possible with me in every other area in our lives, I inwardly expected, almost _knew _that Kiba would be rough with sex.

"Yes, for God's sakes!" Tsume huffed with impatience. She was the exact image of Kiba, then; the irritation showing in her stark features, her rigid brows. I almost saw _him _for a second when he'd shout at everyone but me. "Hinata, you're my son's mate!"

I jumped in my chair as her palms angrily hit the table, nearly knocking over both of our cups of tea.

"What's so damn difficult about understanding that?" She shot up in fury. "Look, Kiba loves you. He wants you. He _needs_ you. _Both_ your _bodies_ need each _other_. Hinata, the choosing of a mate is fail-proof, and the only way to change that is when the Inuzuka and his mate change themselves as they grow. But through the years, while you and Kiba both changed, one thing has remained the same…You two are still right for each other. And you _know _it…"

My eyes widened in horror at the way Tsume leaned across the table and glared at me. She was just as fierce as her son, if not more; the only difference with that was the fact that Tsume's fury didn't arouse me in any sort of way…But Kiba's sure did, secretly.

"Don't deny it, Hinata." She practically growled, warm at the mouth like a hungry predator. "I know you had a crush on Naruto for a long time, kid, and I know that you don't anymore. You know why? Because you love Kiba. You love my son. And you know how I know that?"

Impossible. Tsume nailed it. She somehow knew everything I had always tried so desperately to hide from everyone around me.

"H-how?" I barely peeped.

"Because…" Tsume backed off, thankfully. I could breathe again. She stood straight and tall, fists firmly situated beside her strong hips. Her voice was softer and as were her features as she spoke. "I see how you look at him…At my son. You blush at him. Your shoulders hunch and you tense briefly, and then you relax, and I can smell what you feel. You get butterflies; so much that I can practically feel them within my_self _sometimes…"

It was true. Everything she said was true, and the more I went back in time and pictured all of those times I shared with Kiba, the more I could imagine myself reacting with such fondness towards him.

"I can smell it when your mouth waters around him." Tsume continued, taking a seat again. She roughly scooched the chair forward across the wooden floor. "I can smell it when your adrenaline rushes; when your heart starts beating faster and faster. You get warm. Your temperature rises. Your pupils dilate. I see, and smell, and hear it all. Kiba does too."

My heart sunk at that last part. I inwardly wanted to grab it to keep it from falling.

"But-…He doesn't know what any of it means…" Tsume sighed, casting her eyes down. "My son's an idiot…Not because he's a man, but because he simply believes you could never love him, and he believes it so much that all of the scents he picks up from you which would prove him wrong, he fails to analyze correctly. Kiba grew up with you always being infatuated with Naruto and failing to notice my son as anything more than your best friend."

The pit of my chest became cold as Tsume's stare came to capture my own again.

"So now, for the past few or several years that you _have_been noticing Kiba as something more, he's just been failing to recognize all of those signs. Not only is he just not used to it, but as I've said, he grew up with the idea that he was just invisible to you, romantically." Tsume found her spoon again, freeing my eyes from her intense gaze. "It's not your fault, but-…I just wish-…I just want my son to be happy. And if his body chose yours, than you can be happy with him. He can make you happy, Hinata…He just needs to know that you love him back, and immediately."

That was like a shock through my system. I panicked. My face went pale. I could practically _feel_my blood drain to the flow of gravity.

"W-wait-…" I tensed. "Why immediately?"

Tsume averted her eyes back to mine. "Because…Right now my son is going through something we call Heat. It's when an Inuzuka or anyone from an animal-associated clan goes through a one to three month-long period of feeling uncontrollable lust. He's being contained in a special house our clan built on the mountains ages ago…He's safe there, but not as safe as _you_ are _here_."

My curiosity sparked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if Kiba were here, in Konoha, anywhere near _you_, he'd be unable to control that lust. He's in Heat right now, so his instinct rules all else during this time."

"…And?"

She gave me that irritated look again. "Hinata, if it were up to instinct for him to have sex with you and if you refused, he'd have to _rape _you."

I felt a sharp twinge in my chest upon those words; almost as if my heart had been painfully squeezed to the point of bursting.

"No…H-he'd n-never-"

"He would." Tsume cut me off before I could finish. "Any of us would during Heat. It's an impossible thing to control; a horribly painful yearning for sex with the mate. That's why Kiba's in that house right now, and that's why the whole area is surrounded by a chakra-barrier that only diminishes once Heat is over for him. He can't leave. If he could, you're screwed…_Literally_."

I brought my hands to cover my mouth again. "No, that's horrible…!"

I just couldn't get myself to believe that Kiba would rape me. Even though I knew that it would be because of instinct and he'd have no control over it, I just couldn't believe something like that. I-…I couldn't even imagine Kiba in that matter; the only time he was ever a cruel, vicious, bloodthirsty fiend was on the battlefield.

I shuddered at that thought as goose-bumps began to envelop my flesh and my eyes started watering. Images of Kiba forcing himself upon me flurried through my mind. Those images…They were so frightening, so violent, yet-…So passionate…So ardent. I didn't think I could ever resist, or even try to resist, or even _want_ to resist him. No matter how terrible of me it was to acknowledge the fact that I actually _wanted_ Kiba to take me, I still couldn't deny it. I wanted it. Was that wrong? Was I really enjoying the idea of getting _raped_? No, no, no…Rape wasn't consensual. But if Kiba and I were to-…Well…Make love, even if that love would be aggressive and lustful from his instinct on our first time, it'd be purely by my consent. I'd let him. I'd let him love me even if he were rapacious about it.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you, Hinata?"

Tsume's voice was what snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"H-huh?" I whipped my head back up to see her, realizing that I had been crying. I wiped the wet blur from my eyes and cleared my throat. "Oh…Yes…Y-yes, I am. But-…Tsume-San, I honestly don't think I'd resist Kiba-Kun if he tried to have me…"

Tsume's eyes widened in shock, and in return, I flushed a bright, embarrassing red. Well, I didn't want her to think I'd like-…Bend right over for her son and let him do his thing, even if that were somewhat the case here.

"I-I-I mean…!" I panicked, feeling the blood shoot up into my cheeks again. "Honestly speaking, I-I _love _Kiba-Kun. I really do…I wouldn't resist him. I-…"

"Hinata…You'd do it consensually?"

Of course I would. I nodded with reassurance.

"Wow, well-…You should know that a part of mating is biting. It's how the mate is claimed." Tsume explained. "Kiba would bite you in the neck to interrupt your flow of chakra with his own. Your chakras will mingle and flow through both of you. You two will be bound by destiny…Forever. There's no backing out once it's done."

"…I won't back out." I solidified my voice, straightening myself up to look at Kiba's mother square in the eye. She seemed surprised. "Tsume-San, if Kiba-Kun identified me as his mate, then his body can't be wrong. It has to be right, right?"

"…Yes. Yes, that's right." She nodded.

"So then, we belong together, right?"

"Yes…You do. You really do, Hinata…"

I smiled at Tsume when I caught her lips doing the same for a moment. "I know…I've known for a while, now…Kiba-Kun can take care of me. He always has, in a lot of ways. He's always been a rock for me to lean on…And if we're meant to be together, then-…There's no one else I'd rather be with…I want to be with him. I've been wanting to be with him for a while, now, but-…"

"…But?" Tsume raised her brow in query.

I hesitated upon my answer. How was I supposed to word everything without Tsume thinking I was indecisive, spineless, and just plain stupid?

"But-…I admired Naruto-Kun for so long, that-…That-…I don't think Kiba-Kun would ever believe that I love _him_." I blurted out. I blurted it _all_ out for Tsume. "I was an idiot for so long. I-I spent _years_ chasing Naruto-Kun, believing that what I felt for him was _love_…But I never-…I don't think I ever loved Naruto-Kun. I just loved the qualities he had…I wanted to have them too. I always admired him for those qualities, which is just so stupid, because later on when I grew out of that pointless infatuation, I realized Kiba-Kun had the same qualities and even _more_!"

I dropped my elbows onto the table and my face into my palms. How could I even look at the mother of the man I loved so much, now? She must have thought I was a complete numbskull behind my tears of regret. Even worse, I had hurt her son so, so much though all of these years…How could I? I loved Kiba so much, but I hurt him more than anyone else had. Through our childhood and our teenage years I treated him like an invisible best friend; the one who always got left in the shadows, never noticed for his good deeds gone silent and ignored. Kiba never gave up on me. He never stopped believing in me. He was always helping me no matter how much unnoticed his help was for so long, and no matter how much time I wasted on Naruto, he never let a single day pass by where he wasn't the sweetest, softest, most caring gentleman to me instead of the loud-mouthed, cocky jackass he was to everyone else.

"Hinata, it's okay…Stop crying!"

I felt Tsume's hand grip my wrist and pry it away from me so I'd be forced to look at her. So I did. I bravely lifted my face and looked past my tears and into her fierce, animalistic eyes.

"Look, kid. Everyone makes mistakes." She told me. "It's not your fault your clan never taught you _shit_ about anything. You grew up having to learn everything on your own. It's not _your_ fault you knew so little about love…Hinata, you were young. You're a woman now. Now you know what love _really _is…Don't you?"

I nodded firmly as she brought both of my hands to the center of the table and clasped them strongly.

"And you love my son, don't you?" Tsume smiled.

I nodded again. "Very much…"

"And you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"You truly believe with all of your heart that he can take care of you for that long?"

"Of course…"

"And you want him to claim you as his mate?"

I laughed softly with joy. Just the thought of being Kiba's mate and-…Well…Being 'claimed' by him in certain ways warmed my heart…Among other places. "M-hm…"

Tsume stood up and brought me up with her. She kept my hands inside of hers. "Then you're ready. I'll escort you to the containment house. We have to leave immediately to get there by daytime the day after tomorrow. His lust is more controllable by day, so he'll still be acting like his usual self, despite the urge to claim you. During the night, however, Kiba's logic will be _completely _clouded by the lust…He'll be all over you."

I blushed bright red at those words, wondering if Tsume could smell the heat beginning to boil within the pit of my stomach as I imaged her son being 'all over me'…In the dim light…Beneath the sheets…Squeezing me, kissing me, tossing and turning with me, sighing, moaning, pinning me onto to the bed with an iron grip as our sweating, panting bodies would grind against each other as he'd thrust within the depths of my oozing, hot-…

…

…

…Okay, I should probably stop now.

"The plan is to take everything you need, just as you would to a sleep over." Tsume let go of my hands, leading me with her, out of the kitchen and to the living room. "We'll go to your house, I'll help you pack, and tell you everything else that you'll need. Then, we get going. We call Kiba tomorrow morning when we stop for rest in the closest-by and let him know exactly what's going on…He'll hate me for it at first, but I know my son will see that this is the right thing to do once he gets over his bitchin'."

I resisted laughing at that last part and followed Tsume to the front door and took my protective cloak for the heavy winter snow.

"Then, we get going again." She took her own cloak from the hanger and tossed it over her back. "As soon as you're inside of the containment house, I'll leave. Kiba will more than likely attack you. Attack as in grab you, pin you, and bite you. Be prepared for that."

"Right." I nodded, following her into the bare trees that made up the woods around her home.

"The biting process can take anywhere between minutes to hours, depending on how fast or slow your chakra streams flow." Tsume explained, leaping through branches almost faster than I could keep up. I noticed that she'd jump on all fours…Just like Kiba. "He'll be biting the same wound on your neck for that time, until your chakras are mingled enough. That can only be done once, so make sure you don't do anything that can make Kiba accidentally bite the wrong area. Stay nice and still for him and let him bite you good so that you two don't end up with a badly-done claiming like his father and I did."

So _that's _the reason why Tsume and her ex-husband ultimately grew apart…Their mating must have had faults in the process. Kiba had told me how she scared him off, eventually, after their relationship finally hit the point of no return. But he kept the mating process secret from me. He was smart, damn it…This whole time he kept the Inuzuka clan's tradition so well-hidden from me!

"It'll be painful, but make _damn_ sure you don't try to resist, girl." She turned and glared warningly at me, making me want to shudder with fear at those beastly eyes she had. "While the biting is happening, you'll start to feel his lust more and more and _inside _of you, because of his flow of chakra entwining with yours. However, you two will most likely start having sex as soon as he has his fangs situated in your neck."

My stomach boiled hotter. Or rather, it felt like I had a hot little eruption of desire in there. My mouth watered as well, but I figured Tsume was either ignoring all of my physical reactions, or she was too worried to even notice.

"He can take his fangs out every once and a while. But only when he feels that they've been in there long enough to allow for that." Tsume continued. "So don't try to push Kiba off of you. Just trust him with the whole thing…He'll know what he's doing."

"But-…Why would he take his fangs out?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud. "Wouldn't that keep our chakra streams from flowing properly with each other's?"

"Not really." Tsume turned and gave a brief smile before returning her attention to the branch she nearly missed. "Whoa! Once your chakras have mingled enough, Kiba can take little breaks from biting you to kiss you and such. The beginning of claiming is the most important part, besides him biting you in the right spot. So all you have to do is keep still, let him bite, and leave the rest to him. Think you can remember that?"

"Y-yes…I can." I gulped to myself.

My house looked lonely, situated there by itself in the snow without a single light on inside. I knew it'd be like that for a while, for I'd be with Kiba until further notice, anything _but_ lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, again, lots of rambling. _ But I had to write a chapter where Hinata and Tsume speak and of course there'd be a lot to talk about. I hated having to write this. XD Lol. I just wanna get to the KibaHina smexin'! ;) By the way, you guys...There will probably be just a couple more chapters until Hinata and Kiba finally meet at the containment house. But knowing me, the CRUELEST queen of KibaHina, who LOVES building up the tension and excitement and making you guys wanna kill me from the teases and cliff-hangers...Don't expect Kiba-Kun and little miss Hinata to have sex so quickly. You practically KNOW I'm gonna throw in twists and turns and obstacles everywhere...MWAHAHA!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A lot of angst and rage in this chapter from Kiba. That, and blood. You are warned.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter Four<span>**

* * *

><p>I woke to the smell of inedible strawberries and vanilla this morning. My mouth was watering. My stomach boiled with an insatiably voracious hunger for something I couldn't quite eat but could sure sink my fangs into. The appendage between my legs was rock-solid and aching…<p>

…

…

…

…I had been dreaming of _her _again. Of Hinata. Strangely, her smell was a lot closer this morning…Was she on a mission nearby here? Well, wherever she was, the terrible, burning lust I had for her was more intolerable than ever right now. It felt more like evening to me than day, right now. I couldn't stop fantasizing about gnawing into Hinata's creamy-pale, velveteen neck, so I put a special blend of medical herbs in my rice breakfast to help calm me down for a few hours. The recipe for the herbs was developed by my ancestors specifically for when an Inuzuka was in Heat. This formula induced drowsiness to slow down and silence all of the raging hormones I had inside of me screaming for Hinata. Still…It was almost like nothing was enough. I just couldn't get my mind off of her. I wanted to touch her. Kiss her. Hold her. Squeeze her. Fuck her. But most of all, I wanted to fuck her right now; bite her, and then give her a nice hard plowing that she'd never forget.

If only I could tell Hinata the truth about Heat. Maybe then we could actually speak on the phone while I was away, here at the containment house. But then again…I didn't think things could ever get that far. I'd probably scare Hinata off I told her how I felt about her. Hell, if I told her about Heat, she'd probably wanna get a restraining-order against me!

…Okay, maybe I was exaggerating. But seriously, if I were to take the risk of telling her, maybe we could have been on the phone right now and I could have been telling her how bad I wanted to spread her legs and stuff my tongue into her virginity, if she wouldn't call me a dirty horndog and hang up…Which she probably would have. I dunno, would she? Meh. Yeah. Hinata would never want me like that and I _knew _it.

Speaking of phones, my Ma hadn't called me yet today. I wondered what was up with that crazy woman. Honestly, she was a pain in the ass when she'd find the tiniest reason to yell at me, but I kinda missed hearing her call me a stupid mutt over the phone. I had tried to call her a few times before, but she just hadn't been home. My older sister Hana talked to me for a while and said she had no idea where our mother was either. Hana knew just one thing…She wasn't on a mission with the other jonin. I knew not to worry, but-…Something just wasn't sitting right in my gut.

Oh wait, Nevermind. That might have been the herbs giving me cramps. I finally knew what a girl felt like when she was PMSing- I mean, on her period…Well, minus the blood spewing out of my vagina like a fountain of warm jelly, if I _had _a vagina.

Vagina. Oh God, I was thinking about it again! I swear, everything just reminded me of Hinata and her cute little pussy. Unknowing to her, I had caught many glimpses of her bathing whenever we'd go on missions. Hinata had a great body. Although some guys might have thought her to be too short and too fragile, I still thought her to be divine perfection. I'd always peek at her from behind the bushes when we'd be on those missions, and like the horny horndog that I was, I was always drooling and ogling at her huge breasts. Hell, I'd practically foam at the mouth! Then of course I'd have to try my damn best not to whip my cock out and start jacking off when Hinata would get out her soap and start lathering it up and down and all around her magnificent curves.

Oh sweet God…I could practically _see_ her moving her tiny hands across her large, bouncy breasts in circles with that guilty blush on her face. Then things would get even better when Hinata would go lower and start rubbing herself down _there_…It was almost like she were shyly masturbating. I couldn't decide if that was the best part of her bath-ritual, or if my favorite was when she'd bend all the way over to wash her cute little feet and start giggling at her ticklishness. That of course gave me the perfect view of her virginity and her chubby butt.

"Ow…" I got off of the couch and realized I was rock-hard again by the uncomfortable tightness I felt in my pants. "So, you're up and eager again, huh?"

Hey, don't make fun of me for talking to my penis! Jeez…I couldn't help that thinking about Hinata bathing in the river always gave me the hardest erections.

**RING! RING! RING!**

The phone kept going off. It was probably my mom, I figured, but honestly, I didn't feel like talking to anybody right now. I'd just call her later. Right now I needed a nice shower so I could jack off and then go take a nap. If I'd wake up horny, I'd just call in for a prostitute again. However, I was getting really tired of that…None of them ever satisfied me because none of them were ever Hinata. For the past few days, I hadn't even made any calls to those women. I always felt guilty after I' have sex, because I felt like I was betraying myself and Hinata in some odd way. It just wasn't worth dealing with. I would have rather just jack off…At least for now.

**"Kiba, it's your mother…Pick up the damned phone, boy! I know you're there!"**

I plopped back onto the couch and frowned at the phone as I turned on the television.

**"Damn it, Kiba…Quit being lazy! Pick up the fucking-"**

**"Tsume-San, let me try to talk to him…U-um-…maybe he'll answer…"**

The blood drained from my face when I heard the other voice in the background. It sounded soft, shy, hesitant, feather-light…It was Hinata.

What the hell? She wasn't supposed to-…

…

…

…

…Oh my fucking God. Did my mom tell her about-…I'd fucking _kill _her for this!

**"Hinata, no. He'd probably have an attack of lust if he even heard you-"**

I leaped from the couch and pounced onto the desk, knocking it over with the phone in my hand. "Mom? What the fuck's going on? Oh my God…Did you tell Hinata? What the fucking shit!"

"Kiba, calm down, I-"

"No, I'm not gonna fucking calm down, damn it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hardly even noticing the scattered shards of broken glass my shins and free hand were weighing down on. I had broken a couple empty vases when I knocked over the desk…Now I was bleeding everywhere and my flesh stung when I shifted to sit back on my calves, but I really didn't give a shit. I was practically seeing red, now. My blood was boiling with rage, rising into my face as I shouted into the phone, cursing at my mother who I wanted to shred into little fillets right now and feed to our canines. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me? You told Hinata and now you expect me to calm down? _DAMN _IT!"

I hurled over and clamped my eyes shut in more pain then fury when I realized my free hand had gripped itself shut on its own, sending the shards of glass deep into my flesh. My blood poured into the cracks between the slabs of wood that made up the floorboards. I gritted my teeth and screamed behind them, shaking from my own force, unable to control my rage for my own good. I felt the glass piercing my hand, past my bones to protrude out between my knuckles. The blood squirted against my face as I slowly, shakingly came down to lay my forehead against the glass-covered floor.

"Mom, how could you?" I whispered shakily, trembling with an intense wrath. Tears of rage dripped down the ends of my lashes. "You _knew_ I kept it all a secret from Hinata for a _reason_, damn it…! I didn't wanna lose her friendship, and now you go and fucking ruin-"

"I didn't ruin _anything_, Kiba…Now you listen to me, son. Hinata loves you back, she-"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" I screamed at my foolish mother, quivering harder as I pushed my forehead against the floor, resulting in the edges of the glass shards cutting me there too. "You _know _she'd say something like that just to-"

"Kiba-Kun, what your mother said is the truth! I _love _you!"

…

…

…

The inside of my chest burned. Not with fury, but with a fiery lust. My mouth watered with thirst. Yet above all, my mind calmed, and my soul became pacified…All because of that sweet, lovely voice.

"…W-what?" I stuttered out in disbelief.

"Kiba, I-…I said I-…I-I love you…"

…

She actually called me by my _name_…

…

"…How could you love me if you love Naruto?"

"I don't love Naruto-Kun, damn it, I love _you_!"

That was one of the first times I'd heard Hinata curse.

"I grew up thinking that was I felt for Naruto-Kun was l-love…But it _wasn't._" She continued. I could hear Hinata's voice crack with raw emotion; agony. "Kiba, I-I just admired him strongly. I felt attracted to him and I loved the qualities he had…Not him, his qualities…It took me years to realize that…B-but I never told you anything because I didn't want to look stupid. Then I learned what love _really_ was…I began to think of how you and I have such a loving friendship, how we support each other, how we put our lives on the line for each other, listen to each other, care for each other, help each other, and so much more…That's what love _really _is…A-and I never confessed any of it to you because I never thought you'd believe that I got over Naruto…I never thought you'd forgive me for being so-…S-so foolish!"

I shut my eyes and let the sound of Hinata fill me.

"Kiba, I really l-love you…Please believe me…And forgive me…I really d-do! I'm so sorry!"

…

…

…

"…I love you too…" I barely whispered out, feeling tears of relief wash over those of rage. "I love you so much…I always have…"

"I know…Your mother told me…Please don't be angry with her; please…Sh-she told me everything because she knew I loved you too…She could smell it every time I blushed around you, every time my mouth watered, e-every time my heart started beating faster and faster around you…She always knew. That's why she told me about Heat…I needed to know to help you…"

I opened my eyes and furrowed my brows, ignoring that my move drew more blood from my forehead. "…Help me?"

"Y-yes…Since I'm your mate, we-…W-we belong together…Don't we?"

Was she kidding me? Hinata and I were so perfect for each other!

"Duh!" I nearly smiled at her innocence.

"Then-…Shouldn't we be together?"

"As in-…Mate?" I raised a single eyebrow, lifting my face from the glass and flicking the shards off with my stabbed, pouring hand. The pain failed to even catch my attention, now. My stomach was filling with butterflies.

"Y-yes…I-I want to mate…"

Was I dreaming, or was I in heaven?

"I-I want you to um…Bite me…"

My manhood turned rock-hard as soon as I heard that last part Hinata so timidly uttered.

"Then get over here and I'll do more than just bite you, Hinata…"

"O-oh, well-…U-um…W-well I-I-…Erm…"

The fact that she was stuttering like that only meant one thing: Hinata was getting horny. Now I was getting horny knowing she was horny.

God, I wanted to talk dirty to her! Why'd my stupid mom had to be there? I just wanted to tell my girl how bad I wanted to spread her legs and eat her out right now. That, and how I was dying to bend her over and stuff her from behind.

"U-um, I made the decision to have your mother take me to the containment house, actually…I'll be there tomorrow…In the day-time…" Hinata mumbled out.

That part made me halt. My train of thought came into a screeching crash.

"Wait wait, tomorrow?" I repeated, sitting on my calves again. I was given the rude reminder that I was kneeling on glass when I felt the shards dig further into my shins and cause me to flinch. "Hinata, you really need to think about-"

"I did. Kiba-Kun, I really want to do this…"

"I know, but-…I mean, give it more time, it's a life-changing decision if I claim you as my might. We can't rush stuff like this…"

"I-I'm not rushing. Please, don't try to change my mind about it…"

"I'm not, I'm just asking you to think things through."

"B-but-…I have already."

"No, you-"

"Kiba, I'll be there by day-time tomorrow, and that's final!" Hinata actually raised her voice for a moment, surprising me out of my wits. "U-um…Sorry. But I'm going to have to hang up, now. Tsume-San and I have a long way to travel to get to the containment house…Please don't worry about this, okay?"

"Hinata, wait-!"

**CLICK!**

She hung up. In result, I took a long, irritated sigh and threw the phone against the wall before I began trying to figure out what to do about my injuries…And Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, I smell tension brewing...;) Yummeh! XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is a little bit shorter than my usual chapters. Sorry. But it's still a good chapter, I hope...And the next chapter will make this up, when I get to writing it! ^^ Promise. :) Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter Five<span>**

* * *

><p>The containment house…This was where everything would take place between Kiba and I. Where he'd grab me and pin me to the floor as soon as he'd see me, where he'd bite me, where he'd claim me as his mate, and where he'd take my innocence and everything else along with it. I honestly couldn't wait…After years of us both keeping our sentiments for each other silent little secrets, our feelings were finally confessed, and our wants and needs would finally be fulfilled; I'd be fulfilling his, and he'd be fulfilling mine.<p>

My insides boiled hotter as I thought about Kiba gratifying my adulterated desires in that certain unspeakable manner, but as I shut the front door of the containment house behind me, the pit of my stomach began slowly cooling from that incredibly searing temperature.

…

…

…

…Kiba was nowhere to be found. For a second I turned and peaked out the little eye-hole of the door to see if Tsume was still outside in the snow, but she was already gone. If she were still here, I might have asked her what was going on, but-…She probably wouldn't have known anyway.

"K-Kiba?" I called quietly into the house, worriedly looking around. My limbs froze in their place. I was afraid to take another step further…The air around here just wasn't sitting right with me, for some inexplicable reason. "Kiba-Kun…Where are you? U-um-…Kiba?"

I waited for a moment, but got nothing in return. It was almost as if Kiba weren't even here.

"Kiba!" I tried to call a little louder…But still, nothing. Not even a sound.

I suddenly felt a pulse of chakra, then. It came from beneath the house and was strangely very strong. It was Kiba's, I recognized, but-…Why would he have been exerting this much force with his chakra? Maybe-…No…It couldn't have been because of Heat. This chakra felt like something familiar…Maybe some kind of restraining jutsu or something?

I walked into the house finally, but staggered at what I found. Behind the couch, there was a knocked-over desk sitting in the middle of a bloody, glass-covered wooden floor. There was a broken phone there as well.

"Oh my goodness…" I covered my mouth, racing to the site. I crouched and with my free hand, I dabbed a little at the blood and examined the multiple shards of glass. The shards were in all sizes, so thick and so sharp that I pricked the tip of my ring-finger and dropped the piece I had been fiddling with. "Ow!"

I gripped my new grievance in my hand and for a moment stupidly looked around, as if I'd find a bandage somewhere in this mess. Instead I found a trail of blood that lead out of the living room, and more glass. I stood and hastily began to follow it.

Strangely, the whole house was-…Very clean. Tsume had told me that while Inuzukas were in Heat, most would have hired 'specialists' to help aide them in their lust. I expected this place to smell like-…Well…Sex, because of that, but no. Instead it just smelled like laundry-detergent and cleaning products. It wasn't even messy besides the spilled glass and blood, yet Kiba wasn't a very well-organized person. Had he spent the whole night and morning tidying up when he knew I'd come here? Maybe…But if so, why was there blood all over this place? Had Kiba Injured himself?

I scurried down a set of stairs and found my answer in the basement.

"K-Kiba-Kun?" I gasped at what I saw. "Kiba-Kun!"

Kiba was bound to the corner of the basement by heavy chains and shackles of chakra. He laid there on the floor, barely moving, barely breathing, even. There was blood all over his clothes and the area around him, claw marks engraving the wooden floors with deep, crimson-coated scratches, and blood-soaked bandages wrapped tight around his legs, hand, and forehead. There were even more pieces of glass scattered, and a neat little pile of the shards nearby him. He must have somehow-…God…I hadn't even a clue what he did and how he did it. There was no way I could blame all of this on his clumsiness.

What the hell happened? I was supposed to come here, be bitten, be claimed, and then Kiba and I would start making love and we'd have the time of our lives with each other in carnal passion and tender affection…But-…How was that supposed to happen _now_, when Kiba was laying there in a bloody heap?

Our dreams became nightmares. Our fantasies were crushed by the pain of reality. This was more of a train wreck than any containment house…Wasn't this place supposed to _protect_ Kiba? Yet here he was, mangled and possibly bleeding to his _death_.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" I ran to Kiba, crashing onto my knees before I fully began to break down. My heart raced with worry and panic. My breathing began to quicken in pace as I almost started hyperventilating. "Kiba, speak! _Speak_!"

I grabbed Kiba and with much effort started rolling him onto his back and pulling him onto my lap. He was limp, lifeless, and much heavier than I expected. He might have been putting on a little bit of weight, lately; eating to pacify himself. Kiba had the habit of doing that and then exhausting himself with sparring to lose the weight…But whatever was rendering him so weak now, it definitely wasn't any kind of shinobi training. Kiba looked as if he had been torn up in some kind of accident. However, by where he was located and how he was bound to the walls by chakra, I could tell he had done this himself. I just couldn't figure out _why _Kiba would want to do something like this…

…Was it to protect me? Wait…That idiot! He did this to-…I just couldn't believe he'd do something so foolish! Even if it were for love, this was so irrational for Kiba to do, even more irrational than his usually hotheaded and spur-of-the-moment way of thinking!

"Kiba, what did you do?" I shook him desperately, tapping his stained cheek for some kind of reaction from him. Fortunately, when my tears began dripping onto his face, Kiba was able to weakly force his eyes open and after a while of blindly gazing around, he focused on me. His lids widened and some color returned to his flesh.

"…Hinata…" He muttered, his voice raw and cracking with ache. "…You're-…You're not supposed to be here, damn it…!"

Thoughtlessly, Kiba tried to move, only injuring himself further.

"Nghh!" He groaned sorely.

I immediately grabbed a hold of him and held him in his place. "D-don't move!"

"But-"

"No buts, Kiba-Kun! Oh dear…"

With as much caution as possible, I gently helped Kiba back onto my lap, keeping my grip on him ready just in case that fool would try anything again. He was a very stubborn man, after all…

"Now tell me, w-what did you do?" I demanded from him once more, trying to catch my breath.

Kiba dimly looked up at me, his eyebrows trembling as they slowly made the effort to frown. "…Huh?…What? Oh, I just-…I took some herbs to…To make me sleepy so my lust wouldn't be so…So out of control around you. And…I think…I think I took too much…I can-…Barely stay awake…"

"Are you kidding me?" I shifted carefully to try and bring him onto the floor, realizing his wounds would need immediate medical-attention. There was no time to waste; especially when his blood was leaking past his badly-wrapped bandages. "Kiba, you've lost too much blood! It's not the herbs, it's the blood loss…How did you injure yourself like this?"

"Long story…!" He choked out, writhing and quivering in my arms like an animal clinging onto the brink of its life. It was a miracle he wasn't coughing up any blood, by how critical his condition seemed. "Broke some vases…Landed in the glass on hard impact. I think I fucked my hand up pretty bad, though…The glass was protruding out of every side, so-…I tried pulling out the shards but that just…Made me bleed more. It's nothing, Nata-Chan…I just-"

So there was no internal damage, at least. Good. Very good.

"Okay, okay…" I cut him off, hushing his lips with my fingers. His mouth was thankfully warm; cold at the surface of his flesh, but warm on the inside; his blood was still running well. Although this was no time for me to fantasize, for a flash of a second, I wanted to lean down and kiss him; nibble on his lower-lip, even. I was craving to get physical with Kiba…But that would have to wait. There were more important matters to attend to, at the moment. "No more talking; that was a bad idea…You need to rest. But just tell me one thing…Did you try to stitch your injuries?"

"No…I suck at that…"

"I'm going to stitch them, then, don't worry. U-um, where are the supplies for that?"

"Kitchen…Cabinet…"

"Which one?"

"I dunno, just look aro- AHH!"

Kiba suddenly hurled over on his side and gripped his bandaged hand. The blood dripped faster from the bandages.

"Hang on, alright?" I instinctively held him again. "I-I'm going to go get all of that and come back and take care of you…O-okay?"

"…'Kay…"

I hesitated upon leaving Kiba by himself, even for a _second_, but I knew I had to tend to his injuries as quickly as I could.

I got up and headed for the stairs in a rush, but something stopped me almost immediately. It was Kiba's voice. "Hinata, wait…"

I turned to look at him, panicked. Was something wrong? "W-what?"

"…I love you…" He smiled sweetly.

That-…That damn goof! He was thinking about _me_ instead of him_self _in a time like this? What a-…

…

…

…

Sweetheart…He was so cute…So goofy and stupid, but-…Just so adorable and irresistible…

Despite my tears, I couldn't help but smile back at him. In fact, it just made me cry harder. "I-…I-I love you too, Kiba-Kun…"

I raced up the stairs before Kiba could catch me sob from the agonizingly intense, mixed emotions stirring within me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm on a role here with this fic! ^^ The next chapter will be quite fluffy and sweet and affectionate to make up for this one short chapter. :) Thanks for all the reviews you've been submitting, you guys! Glad to know you're reading and so eagerly begging for me to update. Lmfao. XD That's what's really been driving me with this fic. Thank you so much. :)<strong>

**P.S. No, Kiba isn't dying or anything. XD I just wanted poor little miss Hinata to panic about her one true love being so hurt and helpless...MWAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This isn't as fluffy as I had hoped for...Lots of passion. ;) But I tried to keep some sweetness and cuteness in it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter Six<span>**

* * *

><p>Was I asleep? I couldn't feel any shackles or chains of chakra binding me anymore. I was free. There weren't any heavy weights restraining my wrists, nor my ankles. Instead, I felt what might have been thick bandages wrapped around my shins, knees, forehead, and left hand, replacing the thinner ones I had tried to medicate myself with before. But who would have done that for me?<p>

Oh yeah, that's right…Hinata had come here to the containment house. We were supposed to mate while I was in Heat, but-…I had restrained myself here in the basement for her own good to keep from attacking her to the floor for a hot fucking-session. I figured it was her that was kind enough to take care of my injuries, then made sure of it as I sniffed at the air. I could smell my calming herbs used for Heat, the strong, chemical scent of medical-supplies, but possibly above all of that was the lovely scent of my little Hinata Hyuga: Inedible strawberries and vanilla.

As I shifted lightly in my unconsciousness, I felt the cold, hard, wooden floor beneath me. It was no longer hurting my back; not when there were fluffy blankets laid out all around me to comfort me in my slumber.

How sweet…Hinata made me a little bed by the corner where I had fallen asleep. She kinda tucked me in too, except for my left arm, which was out with my hand on a soft surface. I then paid attention and heard a soft pricking sound, realizing she was stitching the last of my wounds.

That kind little angel…She was practically being a _nurse _to me.

I was able to gather enough strength to move my left hand, understanding that the soft surface it laid upon might have been her knee. I was topless and pantless, also…That I learned with some more shifts here and there, feeling the blankets touch my bare body. I still had on my boxer-briefs, however…Hinata might have taken everything else off to examine me for further injuries and to make it easier for herself to stitch me.

With a bit of effort, I was able to part my tired eyelids, preparing them for any light that would hit me and render me sore after what felt like a really long nap. However, there was no light. The basement was dim and the small brightness I had seen behind the darkness of my shut eyes had been coming from a tall white candle burning over a porcelain plate, next to a pair of crossed, bare legs. I recognized those lovely limbs; they were short, slender and fragile, and nearly the color of condensed milk…They were Hinata's of course, glistening softly in the candlelight. Her flesh had this soft, pale glow beneath the silky sheen left behind by an unscented lotion. I wanted to feel her; slide my hands up her tiny ankles to hold her soft, velveteen calves and nuzzle her shins with my face.

Gosh, I barely woke up and I was _already _fantasizing about my mate…But-…Honestly, I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful; even more in what looked like a short, silken robe she had changed into. Or was it some sort of nightgown? Well, whatever it was, it was a light lavender color like her large, pupil-less eyes, and with golden and red floral patterns. I then realized Hinata was wearing a kimono. She probably hadn't much under it, for I could see the little white lace of her panties between her thighs. I noticed Hinata had tried to cover herself by how the ends of her kimono were folded between her legs…But she failed a little, unknowing to her. I could still peek at her cute little panties when I wasn't gazing at her delicate knees or her perfectly-painted red toenails.

Hinata had the most adorable feet. They were so tiny and clean and glistened from lotion like her legs. This time, I just couldn't help myself. I found enough strength to move my hand out of her grasp, gently tracing my fingertips down her shin, her ankle, to the top of her foot. Her toes instantly curled as she rest of her body shook softly, a soft gasp tumbling from her shy lips.

I averted my gaze up to Hinata's face and smiled weakly at what I saw. She was blushing at me, her eyes brimming with shock, and brimming with those long, dark lashes she had. Hinata batted them at me innocently, though that small and unintended gesture gave me the wildest butterflies. She looked like one of those expensive porcelain dolls my sister had as a child; the ones with those eyes that'd shut when the dolls were laid on their backs. Hinata had those big, angelic eyes. I always found myself getting lost in them whenever I'd stare into them for too long.

"O-oh, Kiba-Kun, you're awake, finally…" She sighed softly, relaxing her shoulders after I surprised her by my gentle touch. My mate batted those long lashes at me again, forcing my attention to them once more. "I was just finishing up stitching your hand…I stitched your shins and your knees while you slept; and your forehead. But before that, I had to cut off your pants because I was too scared to simply remove them while you were still bleeding and had a couple shards of glass left in your wounds…I-I'm really sorry, but-…I just didn't want to damage those injuries even more…"

I smiled at Hinata again when I realized where she was going with this…She was about to start rambling and babbling like the shy, naïve little worrywart that she was…And I absolutely enjoyed that.

"A-and um, I had to take your shirt off, um-…" She paused, bringing her hand before her mouth to make a nervous fist. "I put you in some blankets a-and you started to sweat a bit, s-so I-I thought that you'd be more comfortable topless…"

I brought a single fingertip to Hinata's shin and gave her leg a light trace back down, successfully getting a tremble and another gasp out of her. She stuttered more and blushed deeper as I began caressing her scrumptiously velvety flesh.

"I-I figured since um, since-…S-Since you'd usually spar topless when the weather is warm…"

I brought my other fingertips to the richness of her skin and traced around the firm curve of Hinata's calf, nearing closer to the area between her thighs.

"I-I mean! I-I just thought you get hot easily…" My mate stumbled over her quickening breath, watching my hand with much anticipation and shock. She almost pulled back, a little. "Even in winter…Well-…M-maybe it's because of Heat. U-um, are you hot right now, Kiba-Kun? I-I-I can turn off the heater, i-if you w-want me to…"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hot, actually…" I answered her, not bothering to lift my lustful stare from her thigh-area. I meant a different kind of 'hot' when I replied to Hinata. "But no, don't go anywhere…Stay right here, Hina…"

"O-oh, u-um-…Okay…A-are you comfortable?"

"Very…" I smirked a bit as I looked up at her flushed face again. "I'm just a little uh…_Stiff_."

Hinata gulped. I figured she might have caught what I meant. "Stiff?"

"Yes…" I brushed the backs of my knuckles across her inner-thigh. "_Stiff_."

The smell of Hinata's arousal bombarded my senses at that move. Even when she shifted her legs and tucked them together beside her bottom, I knew not to mistake that reaction to be from uneasiness. She was definitely getting horny. I was able to tell not only by that mouthwatering, enticing scent in the steamy air between us, but by the way her breath was becoming more and more shallow, by how her heart beat faster across my honed eardrums. Hinata was just so timid about it her arousal; almost embarrassed to feel that kind of emotion; guilty, even, like she wasn't _allowed_ to be horny. Yet somehow…Her nervousness excited me. She was bringing out the predator within me by being such a tempting, delicious prey. I wanted to make her _mine_, damn it…

…But I had to control myself right now. I couldn't bite poor Hinata just yet. We needed a little bit of mental-preparation; well, _she _did, mostly.

"Hina…" I shook out of my lustful trance, slapping my hand over my eyes, since they couldn't stop ogling at Hinata on their own. "Jeez, I'm getting so fuckin' horny…Oh my God. Look, you're gonna have to get me the herbs to calm me the hell down before I pounce on you and go to town on that cute little pussy of yours."

It was when I lifted my hand and looked at Hinata again that I realized just _how_horny I was. My brain caught up to my foul mouth and made me mentally repeat to myself what I had just uttered to that sweet, innocent angel.

How could I corrupt her chaste little mind with those sinful kind of words?

"Shit. Sorry." I covered my mouth momentarily, returning her the gesture she made at me and her wide-eyed expression, also. "I uh…I mean…Jeez, sorry, Nata-Chan. That was totally rude of me to say…I'm really sorry. I'm just horny as hell, that's why. I wasn't thinking when I said that…"

"No, um-…" She waved her hand in dismissal at my bluntness. "I-I understand, Kiba-Kun…U-um, you don't really have to apologize, I don't think…I was going to give you a cup of those herbs anyway when you'd wake up. Here."

Hinata turned and reached for something, bringing it out in between us. It was a little shot-glass of that thick, dark liquid I recognized to be my dose of herbs.

"Ugh…" I groaned at the sight of it, but took the glass anyway and sat up to gulp down about half. I saved the rest for later, wondering what would happen if I only drank half right now. Maybe I could still get a little intimate with Hinata, _without _having to bite her just yet.

"Man, that's nasty…" I wiped my mouth with the back of my unharmed hand. "Fuck…"

"Is it really so bad?"

I caught Hinata staring at my naked chest when I looked at her, but she immediately shifted her gaze at my face, then. She blushed guiltily.

"M-hm…" I smiled a little at that, grabbing her hand. Before Hinata could ask me what I was doing, I scooched back against the corner of the walls and brought her with me, sitting her onto my lap. "C'mere for a sec, Hina."

Hinata tried to cover her thighs with her kimono, hesitant to sit down while I was still in my boxer-briefs. Though, she straddled my hips and sat anyway when I brought the blanket around her waist and pulled her close to my topless body. She kinda had to, but it was her choice when she laid her hands over my bare chest for distance between us…Or was it just to touch me? Was it even a conscious decision? I figured it wasn't when Hinata glanced at her hands and then flushed like a bright red cherry-tomato when she was forced to look at me. Thankfully, she bravely kept her hands situated where they were. She trembled lightly with a fearful timidity, but Hinata successfully kept her cool as best as she could.

I was surprised she hadn't fainted yet…Score!

"We gotta talk." I cocked my eyebrows at her and sighed, loosely wrapping my arms around her tiny waist beneath her long, indigo hair. The distance between us reduced. I could have lead her into a kiss right now if it weren't for me striving my hardest to control myself around that irresistible woman for the sake of her comfort. "So…You really wanna mate with me, huh?"

Hinata nodded shyly. "…M-hm…"

"You really want me to bite you?"

"Yes…"

"And you know that means we'll be together forever, right?"

"Yes…"

"You accept that?"

"M-hm…"

"You actually _want_that?" I cupped the side of Hinata's face, caressing her gently with my thumb. Her flesh was as hot as a fever; soft, like a newborn baby.

She looked away shyly, but glanced at me again when I touched the corner of her moist lips. "Y-yes…"

My mouth watered as I stared at hers. It was becoming harder and harder for me to contain my lust…Even with the herbs.

"You actually want that, and you really want me to make love to you?" I chose my words carefully, unlike last time.

Hinata gasped softly against my fingertips. "Mm-…M-hm…I-I do…"

I brought her closer against me, tilting her face gently to the side. Surprisingly, I didn't even have to lead her into a kiss. Hinata made the move for one herself, bringing her hands up my chest and around my neck as she gave me the sweet taste of her inexperienced lips.

My flesh burned where she had touched me.

At that point, I honestly couldn't hold back anymore. I tightened my arms around Hinata's fragile waist and opened my mouth, letting her inside. For a second I could taste her tongue as we both sighed the same breath with pleasure, smothering each other with lustful affection…

…

…

…

…But then, suddenly, Hinata pulled away, prying herself out of the kiss as I tried to hold her there for a moment of thoughtless desire.

"I-I'm sorry, I-…" She stopped herself, looking around, almost as if she were trying to find an excuse. "Kiba-Kun, I-I-…I'm so nervous…I'm so scared…I-I don't know how to go about any of this without feeling as if I'm about to have a heart-attack…"

As I searched deep enough into her eyes for an answer, I was able to find that that indeed was the truth. Hinata _did _want me, but she was frightened about it. Hell, she looked like she was about to cry, now that I looked for enough evidence in her fragile features. Her brows knitted themselves upwards and together, tense beneath her straight-cut bangs. Her pallid eyes shook softly with apprehension, sparkling under the dim light. There was a sheen of building tears in those big, fearful eyes.

"…I'm sorry…" I whispered quietly, cupping the back of her head to bring her close to me again. I kissed her cool hair over her warm forehead, then again, and again, closer to her palpitating temple. "I understand. I'm trying to go slow about this, I really am, but I'm just having a really hard time controlling the urge to claim you…"

"I know…" Hinata breathed into my neck, leaning down into it to kiss it tenderly. She gave me the sweetest, most ardent goose-bumps. I burned for her again. "Thank you…Kiba, I really want you to, but-…I think we just have to be really slow about it at first…"

I shuddered at the warm vapor of her breath, affectionately digging my fingertips into her sides. "We do…"

I kissed Hinata on the cheek, leading a trail of kisses down to her lips where I paused against them, letting our mouths just press against each other, unmoving. We closed our eyes and just stayed there with each other…Silent; without a word to be said. It was almost like Hinata and I were communicating enough by just how our bodies became so in tune with each other in that position.

Her hands relaxed fully against my chest, allowing me to embrace her again. I was gentle when I smothered her against me slowly, inch by inch, letting her body situate against mine to the best of Hinata's building comfort.

"I love you, Kiba…" She barely mouthed out against my lips, gradually bringing her arms around my neck in a tender, affectionate hold.

I tilted slightly as we both pressed tighter together, allowing our faces to fit closer. "I love you too, Hinata…"

Hinata and I finally began kissing again. Although it was slow, it was still somehow passionate; satisfying, even to me when I was in such lust right now. I was able to maintain my control as I inched my tongue to the entrance of her mouth, requesting her permission to come inside. Hinata granted me that with her own tongue, shy, yet sure of what she was doing.

What a relief…I could taste her again.

We both sighed once more and held each other closer, stronger. It was when that action caused our private areas to rub together that Hinata tensed. Damn it. Was that the wrong move? Well, neither of us meant for it. I worried for a moment, but calmed when I heard an almost inaudible moan escape her mouth, into mine. I held Hinata tightly and instinctively deepened the kiss. She didn't seem to mind, judging by the way her body arched a degree further into our intensifying embrace. Her breasts smothered my chest, rising and collapsing with her shallow breath. I was starting to use my hands on her body. With one, I held the center of Hinata's back with my fingers spread to fit as much of her into my grasp as possible, and with the other which was stitched and wrapped in bandages, I did nothing more than just rest it against her bottom as I used my arm to maintain a close hold on Hinata.

"I love you so much, damn it…" I sighed with delight again, this time squeezing Hinata against me with force. I was losing control again. I was deepening the kiss further and further; rubbing my tongue along hers harder, smacking with and smooching her lips faster. Every cell of my body was beginning to boil with ecstasy as our mouths synchronized.

Lucky for me, Hinata never shied away…No. She made the same advances on me as I made on her, holding me tighter, kissing me deeper. Her heart was racing; pounding beneath her ample breasts. I could feel her perky blossoms hardening beneath her kimono, much to my perverted joy.

Was she moaning? She was moaning…Hinata was moaning! Oh God, this had to be another wet dream about her. But no, it was reality. The bashful little mewls I was hearing were indeed tumbling from her lips as our kiss emitted further sounds of sighing and pleasure from both sides; gasping, squelching noises that ceased to excite me.

I groaned with fervor when Hinata accidentally grinded upon my growing member. She moaned louder, racing her frantic hand to the back of my head where she gripped me hard by the roots of my hair. She was really driving me wild, now; even wilder when her other hand starting grasping and squeezing along my shoulder and bicep. Her nails dug teasingly into my flesh, raking along my skin with an uncontrollable desire.

"K-Kiba…!" Hinata whimpered breathlessly, trembling in my iron grip. "I-I think it's time…! I-I really think it's-…! Time!"

I gave her lips one final smooch, one final nibble and suck before I began kissing her down her chin, down her jaw, to her hot neck in a flurry. "Yeah, I think so too!"

That was it. I needed to bite her. No matter how slow we had tried to take things, it just hadn't worked. Hinata and I were both craving to get lost with each other in the heat of passion; in the passion itself of Heat.

"I'll be gentle." I vowed to her, tilting her head back and to the side, exposing the soft skin of Hinata's neck to my thirsty fangs. "I'll be gentle when I'm loving you. I swear, Hinata. Don't you worry…"

With one final kiss, I latched hard into Hinata's chakra-stream with primal impulse, digging past her skin, tearing her flesh, destroying her nerve-endings. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air around us as our souls were entwined as one, the candle in the corner blowing out on its own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOHHH, the CLIMACTIC ENDING! XD Lol. Next chapter is most likely a lemon, therefore will take me at least a little while to write. It'll be fluffy, but passionate fluffy. ;) Hehe.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ALRIGHT! The long-awaited lemon has finally arrived...Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat: Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>The air smelled like blood…<em>My <em>blood. I could feel it pouring. I could feel it staining my flesh, leaving wet spots in my hair that stuck to my sweating, trembling body.

"It's okay…"

I quivered harder at the hot whisper that came to caress my flesh; so painful, yet so endearing as well.

"Just sit tight…" It murmured once more, into my wounded neck.

Strong arms came to embrace me closer. There was another body against my own; one that felt strangely familiar. Even the soft, masculine scent I could smell from his sweat seemed to be something pleasant; something I had grown used to for what could have been years and years. His fever-hot flesh too blossomed a fond sentiment within me; a piece of my memory that had been there for a lifetime, I recognized.

"You're fine, honey…"

The voice which spoke to me, laying a soft kiss between the set of fangs that impaled my neck and my bloody skin…It was a sweet, deep richness humming quietly in the dark, like some kind of soothing melody which succeeded to pacify my pain. The sound of him was something that put out the fire burning my neck ablaze with searing agony. It burned softer…Softer, until my mind could detach from the pain and I could scan my thoughts to remember what had taken place up to all of this.

My heart skipped a beat as I recalled what had happened, where I was, and what was happening to me.

Kiba was biting me, claiming me as his mate. We were down in his basement and the reason that everything was so dark was not because I had my eyes shut tight from pain, but because the single candle we had to cast a dim light had blown out on its own. I remembered now. I remembered everything, and as I shifted softly in Kiba's protective grasp, I felt a sharp twinge between my legs. Then I realized our act of love-making had started before I even noticed; but of course, how could I notice such a thing when a man was literally sinking his teeth into me? The answer was that I couldn't.

"…Kiba…?" I managed to choke out before heaving a dry cough. My throat ached. "Are-…You okay?"

"Of course…" He kissed me again, sending a gentle wave of pleasure through my being. "I've been wanting this to happen for _years_, Hinata…Now you're finally mine…Forever."

I smiled weakly. "F-forever?"

"Forever and ever."

I felt something pour again…But it wasn't blood, nor was it near my neck. What had cascaded had cast a saline stream down my cheek, along my jaw to drip from the center of my chin…Tears.

I opened my eyes to stare at the wall behind Kiba before I dropped my face into his neck and kissed him. He was sweating; his whole body damp, cold at the surface of his flesh, but sensuously warm beneath it all. There was a stuffy layer of air around us both.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, holding him tighter as if to squeeze the heat out of him. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Kiba kissed me again, and once more, I kissed him in return.

"Kiba-Kun…We-…W-we um…" I felt warmth blossom into my face as I thought about how I would word my request. "We should um…Move."

"Move?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"…Down there…" I whispered shyly, curling my fingers into a fist against the other side of his stubbly neck. Kiba actually felt nice like that; nicer than I thought the little hairs on a man would feel when he was needing to shave his facial area. I figured he hadn't gotten the chance to for the past couple of days. It was a nice sensation, oddly…I started to lightly scratch him there. Kiba seemed to enjoy that by the way he held me more snugly, arching my body into his. However, that caused a new shift in the position of our connected parts. Then I felt the pain that I hadn't quite expected to bombard me at the intensity it did.

"O-ow!" I jolted, instinctively clutching Kiba closer for protection. That caused yet another strike of pain to shock me through. "Oh my-…I-it's really tender there!"

"I know. It's supposed to be." He pressed his palm up the small of my back, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. "Hinata, you're a virgin…It hurts a lot for most girls when they lose their virginity. Don't you remember me penetrating you after I bit you?"

I scanned my recollections of tonight, but everything between now and Kiba biting me was still a blur.

"…No…" I traced the nape of his neck until I could run my fingers through the spiky, wet ends of Kiba's hair and sigh with delight at the way he felt to me.

Kiba's reaction was immediate to that small yet electrifyingly sensuous touch. He sighed back and shuddered, almost groaning when he suddenly took a hold of my lower body and pulled me tight to his groin.

"Hina…" He breathed warmly over my yelp of pain, detaching his fangs from my neck.

I whimpered as I felt his sharp teeth draw from my wound and render me free to bleed again, without any obstruction to the bite in my flesh that marked me as his eternal property. "A-ah!"

My fingers took a fistful of Kiba's hair on their own.

"I know it hurts, but-…" He breathed huskily, suddenly moving to my mouth before I could even process what was going on. "I can't help it…I need you right now…"

I moaned softly when I realized Kiba was kissing me; when I felt our tongues collide in hiding beneath the secrecy of our sealed lips.

"I need you _bad_, Hinata…!" He nearly groaned.

An abrupt pain shot up my body again as Kiba rolled his hips forward unto mine. I felt the ache come from something inside of me that pushed deeper into the depths of my core.

"Kiba-!" I gasped into his mouth before he succeeded to silence me with his voracious, breathless kisses, forcing me to submit to his lustful tongue.

Deep down, I couldn't really say that I minded. His kisses felt _good_to me. His dominance and aggression drove me higher and higher into peaks of utter delight and ardor.

"I'm sorry…!" He snuck words of love into his ceaseless kisses, proving to be unable to stop himself from his primal instincts. Kiba was really no longer in control of himself right now. Heat was proving to be the winning hand in the struggle; the battle within him.

I moaned again, close to screaming this time and with soul-burning pain as Kiba drew his member halfway out of me to then ram it back inside and fix my body to his. He squeezed me and he rubbed me. He clutched me with an iron fist and drove his fingertips deep into my vulnerable flesh, casting clusters of bruises from what I could tell.

Kiba moaned with gratification while I cried with agony. I felt myself bleed more and more from my neck, while something began dripping all over my thighs and his own beneath me. It might have been sweat, it might have been my sweet liquids of arousal, but I knew it was blood by the tearing sting I felt at the entrance of my womanhood as Kiba moved inside of me.

He reeled his hips back and launched them into mine once more, releasing another deep, gruff moan of ecstasy down my throat. "I'm so sorry!"

I screamed as his member pushed deep into my body, as it drew my blood and throbbed with excitement within my unbearable misery. "Kiba-Kun!"

"I'm sorry…" My lover repeated himself, trembling while he smothered our lower bodies to one another.

The sticky blood smeared our thighs as it dried in places where the air could reach our flesh. My juices dribbled into the thick hairs on his groin as he bared hard upon my naked womanhood. My nectar coated him with lubrication, but it wasn't enough. Kiba still felt like something excruciatingly thick every time he plunged deep into my depths; something that couldn't have been made any less painful no matter how much blood, sweat, and arousal I leaked all over our privates.

Kiba heaved a sharp gasp, stealing my breath as he tackled my back into the blanketed floors and assumed a dominant position on top of me, as if he were a fierce predator and I was his helpless prey.

His fangs came to latch into my wounded neck again, causing me to shriek out in distress as my bleeding bite was plugged shut again. "Kibaaaaa!"

My legs were mercilessly pried apart before Kiba's groin came to squash my womanhood, like the whole point was to suffocate me with endless suffering. That's truly what this whole Heat thing seemed like; though I knew I was horribly wrong to think that.

I shook and cried out in agony as he forced his way inside of me, him sighing and groaning, grunting into my neck as his hips began a torturing rhythm of thrusting.

"I can't stop!" Kiba groaned into my flesh, ceaselessly pounding himself in and out of me.

I could hear the wet squelching sounds our privates emit as they slapped and smacked together, thickly coated in my fluids. It sounded disgusting, yet-…Ever so beautiful. How was that even possible? I had no idea. I figured that knowing Kiba and I were making love, no matter how brutally painful it might have been for me to have my virginity literally torn away, made everything about tonight that was frightful, grotesque, violent and agonizing, something beautiful and pleasurable once I was able to look past the negatives and dig deep to find all of the reasons that brought me here to be with him in this moment. I loved Kiba…And he loved me. I'd fight through this pain for him; _with _him.

"Don't…!" I yelped out, desperately racing my hands to Kiba's back in an attempt to hold onto him. My fingers slid. My palms failed to grasp onto any part of his sweating musculature, until I dug my nails into his flesh and secured my grip. "Don't try to stop…Y-you can't…!"

Of course, Kiba never stopped. He bucked his hips back and forth like a fierce animal and continued to assert his dominance over me. It was-…Actually turning me on; even more when I let my hands roam his back when they weren't busy hanging onto him over the turbulence of our love-making.

Kiba actually felt quite amazing when I was able to take my mind off of my aching womanhood enough to pay attention to my other sensations. I could feel his toned chest rubbing back and forth against my bouncing breasts; the way he smothered me over our sweat, the way his soft body-hairs tickled my bare flesh ever so slightly. I felt the battle-scars his physique had to offer from years and years of sparring as a taijutsu-excelling shinobi; I traced the ones on his back, enjoying the way they rose in thick, rough lines over the rest of his skin. I squeezed my fingertips into his well-developed muscles to feel the way he'd jolt and flex with each movement. I'd study and observe it all. I took notice in every simple little thing about Kiba.

"I know, but I don't wanna hurt you…" He released my neck, once again drawing a sharp gasp from me. My lover quickly silenced me from a whimper with his lips. He kissed me hard; quick, but hard, and with tender passion.

"I _love_you, Hinata…" Kiba gazed deep into my eyes, as if to strike butterflies right into the pit of my churning stomach. The way he looked at me then was just-…So different. He was so raw with love; intense with it. Even his eyes watered, and I could see it in the soft darkness of the basement. "I'm madly in love with you…Hurting you is like the worst thing I can do…!"

"It's okay…!" I gasped again as I kissed him, stealing his shallow breath. "I know y-you don't mean to…! K-Kiba, I'm the one who wanted this…Don't forget that!"

"I know, but-"

"If you know, then don't feel guilty about any of this!" I scolded him, bravely yanking Kiba's lips down to mine. I kissed him and moaned as I wrapped my legs around his dripping waist, daring to bring his manhood deeper into me, as if I was somehow masochistically craving the pain. It didn't hurt much anymore, actually. No. Instead, it started feeling quite amazing; hot, and amazing, like his member was massaging my body from the inside out; rubbing and gliding against the lubricated heat of my virginal walls. "Do it…Do it with no remorse…!"

I surely got what I had asked for, then. Kiba gave me a particularly violent thrust, sending my juices splashing all over our groins and thighs, down between the cheeks of my rump like a waterfall. However…It felt good. _more _than good. It felt lip-bitingly sensual; hot, sizzling, enough to render anyone brimming with naughty arousal.

"Ughh!" I moaned with ecstasy, arching my body harder against his as I rolled my eyes and dropped my jaw away from his mouth. "Kiba…Ahhh…A-again…Again, sweetheart!"

Kiba obeyed me like a loyal slave of passion by increasing his pace and force. He didn't hesitate to steal my lips again and kiss me, giving my lower-lip a juicy suckle and bite.

"Feels good, huh?" He growled lowly.

I brought my eyes back to his face and nearly melted, my heart skipping a beat once I caught sight of that provocatively sexy glare he was giving me.

The blossoms of my breasts hardened fully and I felt goose bumps begin to rise over my skin.

"…Mmm…" I nodded after a moment of dazedly staring at his masculine features.

Kiba smirked at me, much to my arousal. Even seeing my blood all over his mouth, chin and neck failed to change my thought of how amazing he looked. "Again?"

"A-aga- AHH!" I screamed at the sudden, sheer blow of pleasure that assaulted my senses. My back seemed to arch on its own as I hung my head back and tightened my legs around Kiba's sweating body. "Oh my goodness! Ughh! _Ugh_! _Mmmmm_! Don't stop, don't sto- (Gasp) _Kiba-Kun_!"

Kiba still never stopped. He kept pounding my bottom into the blanketed floors, gasping and sighing himself as he did so, enjoying whatever it was that I had to offer to him.

"God, you sound so _sexy_ when you moan like that, Hinata…" He exhaled against my lips, kissing me and biting me over my sounds of ecstasy. "Mmm…Especially when say my _name_…When you shut your eyes like that and leave your mouth wide open…I wish I could tell you just how much fuckin' hornier I get when you make that face…"

I couldn't really keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds, even if I wanted to. It was a failed effort, but why even try if Kiba was taking such delight in how I looked right now?

"You make me just wanna cum already…" He moaned softly into the front of my neck, kissing and suckling, nipping gently at my skin. "You make me wanna fill you up with cum…It's not fair; you can leak and squirt all you want and all over me, but I gotta hold off my damn ejaculation…"

I shuddered with heavenly bliss at the big, hot lick Kiba suddenly gave up the length of my neck and looked at him. "W-why?"

"Cuz…" He bit down softly upon my lower lip and chewed before pulling and eventually letting go. "Yummy…Cuz, when a guy cums, he loses the erection. You didn't know that?"

I tried to shake my head the best I could while my whole body was bouncing under Kiba. I tried to quiet myself too to hear his words better, but that also was impossible. My mewling and moaning failed to cease.

"Well, that's why I'm not cumming. So I can keep screwin' ya like this without having to stop…" He smirked widely, just before cringing with what seemed to look like pain. "Nghh! But it's getting really hard for me, Hina…I keep wanting to cum…"

Then I realized it wasn't exactly pain, but the exhaust on Kiba's body as he held off ejaculation.

"I'm sorry if I do that too soon, babe…" He came to my lips again, kissing me tenderly over my continuously loud moans. "It's just that you feel so good…So tight…So fuckin' hot and wet and fleshy in there…You're really amazing…"

I wanted to thank Kiba, but not when I was unable to keep my voice down and my words clear.

"Y-you're amazing too!" I yelled out, desperately bucking my hips as I felt a building wave of heat within me. My shaking limbs tightened around Kiba as I hung onto him for dear life. "Oh my God, it feels so good! Y-you're so good at this! Ughhh, Kiba, I-! I-! I-!"

"You what?"

"I-I feel something!"

"Wadda ya feel?"

I saw the concerned look on Kiba's dripping face before my eyes shut tight again on their own and something exploded within me, sending my body into an involuntary spasm. Unable to prevent myself from anything anymore, I began screaming and hyperventilating, feeling my muscles tense and quiver into shock.

"Hinata, you're cumming! You're having an orgasm!"

That's when I felt it…Not when Kiba let me know, but when that hot explosion within the core of my stomach was followed by another and another, sending my pelvic-floor muscles into contractions and trembling. A deliciously warm liquid began squirting from my womanhood, all over Kiba, who groaned with absolute pleasure in reaction. It almost felt as if I were urinating; that relief after a building tension that was finally relieved. However, I knew it wasn't urine. Kiba called it 'cumming'; it was the sudden and intense release of liquids that came from orgasming.

"Oh God, _Kiba_!" I shouted to the heavens up above, shaking and spasming within the strong, protective embrace of my lover's arms. "Kiba! Kiba! _KIBAAAAA_! Oh my-…Oh…Ohhhh…Oh my goodness, Kiba…"

I sighed long and loud, as if I had been holding my breath this whole time; but I hadn't been. Hell, I was surprised I even had any air left after all of that.

"Oh man…" Kiba grinned at me when I weakly opened my eyes to see him. He had stopped his thrusting, but was still inside of me. I could feel his member heartily throbbing. "That was so fuckin' hot, Nata-Chan!"

I hadn't the strength to even smile at that. My laugh was soft and lacking of any energy.

"Jeez…Babe, you're awesome!" Kiba kissed me eagerly, stroking the loose strands of my bangs from my sweaty forehead before he gave me yet another vigorous kiss. "Damn…I'm at a loss for words…C'mon, let's do it again!"

My jaw dropped once more. This time, though, it wasn't from the heavenlt glee of my lover pounding me with all of his might…It was from shock, surprise, and even _fear_at Kiba's immeasurable stamina. "A-again? But-…You didn't cum- erm, ejaculate?"

I felt my cheeks warm up at least another degree at that last part.

"Nope!" Kiba grinned like a small child, flipping us over quicker than I could even keep up with. I practically fell over onto his chest with exhaust before Kiba pulled me down to him anyway and held me.

"Please, baby?" He murmured into the top of my head, kissing me as he reached to one of the blankets and yanked it over my cold, damp back. That blanket was thankfully warm. I couldn't really wonder why, embarrassingly. "One more time? I'll do it slowly, now…I'll be able to, since I've already bitten your yummy little neck."

That's when I remembered…I was Kiba's mate, now. He had claimed me.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" I situated myself against my lover, almost as if to cuddle him. "Kiba-Kun, um…Do you really want to?"

"Wanna what?"

"Make love again, silly." I chuckled at his absentmindedness.

Kiba gave a mischievous laugh when hearing of my suggestion and snuggled me closer. "Ohhh, heh heh heh…_That_. Well of course I do, baby…"

I gasped at the large, rude hand that came to smack a grip onto my butt-cheek.

"Kiba-Kun!" I pushed myself up to scowl at him.

But Kiba just smiled innocently and let go, kissing me with affection. "I'm just kidding, don't worry."

I sighed in relief.

"So what, I can't grab your ass or somethin'?"

"Kiba!"

"What? I'm serious! I'm a total perv, y'know…"

"Y-yes, I know, but-…" I blushed again, looking away from the smirk that was about to form on his face briefly. "I'm shy, sweetheart…"

"So?" Kiba dropped the smirk when we made eye-contact again. He ran his fingers through my hair and brought it behind my ear before caressing me softly. "You're like my wifey now, Hinata…You don't have to be shy with me. I mean, not only that, but we've known each other since we were like, really little…There's nothing to be embarrassed about if I squeeze your butt or your boobs or something…"

I tried not to giggle.

"That's really nothing when just now I was ramming myself in and out of you…" He made a point. "We just had sex, honey…We can do anything together and you shouldn't be shy about any of it. You know I'll never laugh at you or think you're weird or awkward or doing something wrong…I love you, Hinata, okay?"

A smile slowly stretched across my lips at Kiba's words. He was such a cheese ball, but-…Aw, he was just so cute like that.

"I love you too, Kiba-Kun…" I crawled up his chest, laying a kiss upon his lips.

"So wadda ya say? Wanna come upstairs with me and we can take a shower and be together all over again? I'll carry you all the way. And the beds in this house are really big and fluffy. We can do it there and I can even light some candles for us to make it all romantic and stuff. Pretty please?"

I giggled. "Fine, fine…Let's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PHEW! Lol. -.-;; Alright, hope you guys enjoyed that. Heh. ;) More lemons from where that came from. But gimme a while, yeah? Life's really busy now, but I promise I'll keep up with the writing. Just please be patient. LOL. XD Again, thanks for all the reviews and love, you guys. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Aother yummy lemon. ;) Oral this time. As a lot of you guys can tell, I absolutely ADORE KibaHina oral sex. I don't know why. XD It's just...Ugh. AMAZING! XD Well, enjoy this chapter, because the next will also be another lemon when I get to writing it. Hopefully where Kiba 'recieves' from Hinata. ^/^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter Eight<span>**

* * *

><p>I should have known not to take a shower. I should have known that Hinata and I would have been sweaty and covered in 'fluids' again in no less than five minutes when we'd go to bed to continue our love-making…But hey, I mean, at least I could cool off a little right now and wash off all the blood. Err-…Actually, I wasn't washing the sticky goop off of myself…Hinata was. And what was <em>my <em>lazy-ass doing while that lovely woman had me up against the wall with her hands kneading up and down my back? Well, I was just waiting for her to finish so I could take a turn at pleasing her under the hot, pouring water.

"Kiba-Kun, have you been itchy lately?" Her meek voice muttered over my shoulder-blade. Hinata had me shudder with delight when she kissed me there. "You have so many scratch-marks along your back…Oh goodness, how do you reach these angles? Are you really so flexible?"

I laughed when I realized what my innocent mate was talking about. "Umm, Hinata, those are from _you_, honey."

Hinata's hands stopped working my back.

"…W-what? How?"

"When we were having sex in the basement…" I smirked at the word and the memories it brought me. "It's from that. You were clawing me like a desperate little kitten…Don't you remember?"

Her fingers grasped themselves over my flesh softly, as if trying to fit over the marks that covered me.

"…You're right!" Hinata gasped in disbelief before she threw her arms around me from behind. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even-"

"Relax…" I chuckled over her, melting at the sensation of her huge, round breasts pressing themselves into my back and her womanhood resting near the curve of my bottom. "That happens during sex…It's pretty normal. Especially when you get pounded as hard as I was pounding you back there…"

"O-oh…Really?" She laid the side of her face between my shoulder-blades.

I grasped the tiny, pale hands that fiddled with themselves over my tan stomach. "M-hm…I like it, honestly. It let's me know that I'm doing a good job when a girl scratches me like that…You were pretty sexy, y'know, clawing me the way you did…"

Her cheek warmed to a new degree against my flesh. "W-was I?"

"Yeah…" I subtly lead Hinata's hands down to my erection and had her grip me.

She gasped and pulled away for a moment of surprise, but soon enough found the courage to become comfortable with herself and follow my lead.

"Damn, I mean, I was amazed." I admit, wrapping her fingers firmly around the base of my member. I let Hinata feel me throbbing, yet I had not a single ounce of shame in that. Hell, I started helping her slowly stroke me, almost as if I were teaching her how I liked being jacked off. "I thought you were gonna be too shy at first, but then you started moaning…Then you started saying my name, and God damn, I just wanted to make you _scream_…"

I felt the peaks of Hinata's breasts harden against me just before the smell of her arousal bombarded my senses.

"And when you _did_start screaming, I felt like I was in heaven…" I took Hinata's hands off of me for a moment, turning around to embrace her against my body. It was instinct for us to press up onto each other, now; even for Hinata. She seemed to be touching my erection again on her own, without me having to keep her there. I was too occupied anyway when I held her chin up and made her look at me with that innocent, wide-eyed expression upon her blushing face. "Want me to make you scream again? Hmm?"

Hinata gasped softly before I stole a kiss from her. Then another.

"Please?" I murmured warmly against her lips, aching to suckle and bite them. I'd leave that for later, though. Right now I had to tease this girl enough for her to let me do what I was craving to do to her. "It might seem like something shocking to you, but I promise it's really normal…Most couples do it together, actually."

"W-what is it?" She stuttered into my kisses, arching further and further in the clutch of my arm. Her free hand ran up the side of my abdomen and drew a minor gasp from me. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well…Have you heard of oral sex?"

"Um…I think so…Is that like, talking dirty?"

I almost laughed at Hinata's innocence, kissing her fleshy lips one more time before descending upon her jaw. "No…Oral sex is something completely different."

She whimpered when I reached the fresh bite on her neck. "T-tell me…"

"How 'bout I show you instead?" I smirked, giving Hinata's mark an abruptly passionate smooch that literally drove her up against the wall in reaction as she let out a shaky moan.

"K-Kiba!" She gripped my shoulders as I went lower and lower.

I aimed the destination to where my kisses would lead me a place Hinata would never expect me to go to.

"Please…Tell m-me…!" She pleaded once more.

I arched my lover's body again to have her push her breast against my face herself. As I expected, her blossom was still hard and perky, practically _begging_to be toyed with. And who was I to resist? No one; just a ferociously horny bastard of a mate to an incredibly chaste, naïve woman. So of course, like the guiltless mutt that I was, I took Hinata's shy teat into my mouth and suckled it, maintaining a firm grasp around her waist, because I knew she'd resist.

"A-ah!" She gasped sharply, attempting to pull away from my hungry mouth. Hinata failed miserably, like I knew she would.

"It's okay…" I soothed her, bringing a single hand to her other breast. I grabbed as much of her as I could fit in my palm and dug my fingertips into her soft, squishy flesh.

Hinata whimpered in reaction, still trying to writhe out of my grip. "Kiba-Kun, n-no! I-it's embarrassing!"

"Relax…" I hushed her and held her. No matter how much Hinata resisted, I knew it'd only be momentary; until she'd get used to me making her huge breasts into my personal toys. I never stopped with them. I just kept on sucking and pulling on her nipple, getting it harder and harder the more aggression I gave it; the more I naughtily flicked my tongue back and forth against the top of her bright pink teat, when I wasn't swirling my tongue around it, alternating from fast and slow rhythms.

"I-I can't!" Hinata gasped before another moan fell from her lips as she shuddered within the grasp of my arm. "U-ughhh!"

I caught Hinata's hands trembling as they held onto the walls, grinning at the sight. That let me know I was sucking her in a way she just _loved_but wouldn't quite admit yet.

"Yes you can, babe…" I reassured her, kneading her other breast like a mass of dough. She was so soft and so incredibly warm…Hinata just had the biggest, yummiest knockers I'd ever seen. I couldn't leave them alone; even if I wanted to. Oh, but wait…I wouldn't ever want to, anyway!

God, I was such a horndog…Poor little Hinata.

"N-no, i-it's-!" She desperately stuttered, hyperventilating as she drove herself up the wall with divine pleasure. "Kiba-Kun! Oh God, i-it's too much! Please! Please stop! I-I can't handle being teased like this!"

So _that's_ what it was about? Hinata was having trouble with me sucking on her tits because it was too much of a _tease_?

…

…

…

Damn…She wanted more, huh? Then I was sure as hell gonna give it to her.

"Fine." I gently bit her nipple, racing my hand from her other breast down to her womanhood. I clutched it hard and give it a quick, rough shake before shoving two fingers into her slippery, gooey tightness. "Here. Is that what you want? Huh? _Is it_?"

Hinata's hips shuddered with reaction; they bucked themselves outwards, almost as if to have her womanhood swallow my fingers whole with greed. She couldn't even hold back!

"Y-yes!" She heaved a gasp to her embarrassing confession. "Yes! _Y-yes_!"

I grinned when I saw Hinata throw her head back and leave her mouth agape. She was sighing and gasping for air, moaning and mewling with delight. Hell, this was better than a porn-movie for me. Hinata looked amazing!

"Good, cuz I haven't even started the oral sex yet hun…" I murmured.

I figured Hinata didn't even hear me by the way she kept emitting her angelic sounds of bliss and thrusting her timid hips at me. But hey, that was no problem…After all, I didn't want to disturb her ecstasy by telling her what oral sex was; what I had in store for her next. She'd find out on her own and probably not even realize it, for she'd be too wrapped up in pleasure to even fret about me taking my tongue down to her sweet little pussy.

"Please start!" Hinata desperately begged, gripping the white railing that ran along one side of the walls while her other hand made its way into my hair, at the back of my head. She trembled with need as she pulled me closer, making me take a mouthful of her tender breast. "P-please!"

I gave her supple blossom one last, lustful suckle before I got down on my knees and yanked Hinata's fragile thighs apart. "You're ready for me, hun?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded fretfully, the best she could as her lip quivered; her chest rising and falling with every gasp she fought for. I got to watch everything from that angle when I wasn't glancing over and over again at Hinata's cute little oozing natch.

Right now, I just couldn't resist. I couldn't keep teasing my pretty little flower. No. Not when her pussy was this close to my watering mouth. Without even thinking first, I followed my instinct and tilted my head to the side and went straight for her clit, giving it a noisy suckle as I tasted Hinata for the first time. She was delicious; delicious, fearful, shy, and trembling in the palm of my hand like a helpless prey…Just the way I liked.

I had to have more of her…

"K-Kiba-Kun!" She yelped, clutching a hard fistful of my hair. "Mm, no! N-not that! Please don't tell me that's what oral sex is!"

I grinned up at Hinata at those words. "Oh, but it _is_, honey…"

She twisted and turned, writhed and resisted, but I slapped a grip on Hinata's little thigh with my free hand, keeping her situated. I had no mercy as I began ramming my fingers in and out of her tight warmth because I knew Hinata was getting turned on by my aggression. I could tell by the way she smelt; by the way her arousal became stronger and stronger.

"Don't worry about it, babe." I gave her clit another smooch, keeping my eyes up on Hinata to make sure she was okay. I could see her from the gap between her large breasts, and though her chin was up and her head was tilted back, I didn't need to see her face to know that she was doing fine. "I _love_being able to do this…It's not one bit gross for me or anything. So just relax and let me make you feel good, okay?"

Hinata tried to nod through her trembling and shaking, barely able to mouth anything out other than an incoherent whimper.

I saw that and took her hand, the one that was on the railing, and laced my fingers with hers over her thigh. "I love you, Hinata. I love you, baby."

"I-I l-love you t-too!" She stuttered out, clutching me with a delicately strong, shaky grip.

That was my cue. I pushed my fingers deep into Hinata and found her spot to massage back and forth. Then I went straight for the hot, juicy dessert she had waiting for me. I went straight for her pussy, as hungry as a starving wolf.

"K-Ki-…!" She bit down on her lip, silencing herself.

I of course never hesitated to let myself be wild with Hinata. Honestly, I let the beast come out of me and started devouring her pussy like a hungry animal. Hell, I was starved! I was craving Hinata; even as I latched my mouth onto her clit and kissed it passionately, I craved for more. At that point I had to take my fingers out of her to push her swollen, pink lips apart and slither my tongue into her little honey-pot.

"A-ahh!" Hinata screamed in reaction.

I delved further into the richness of her womanhood as it contracted around my tongue with pleasure, and I smothered my face against her hot flesh, rubbing my nose against her clit like I was giving it eskimo kisses. This might have been a funny sight to anyone who'd be watching, but to me and Hinata, it was anything _but_funny. She was too busy moaning and mewling like a kitten to even pay attention to what I was doing that felt so sensuous to her, while I was busy myself trying to get as much of a taste of Hinata as I possibly could. That of course meant stretching my tongue deep into her womanhood, the farthest it could go…And Hinata was loving it. So was I. I could feel her vaginal muscles spasming and contracting all around my tongue as her body prepared herself for an orgasm.

"Kiba, I-I'm gonna cum!" She used the word I taught her, wrapping one of her thighs around my neck. She dug her fragile heel into my back and pulled me tight to her pussy, much to my delight. Hinata sure as hell wasn't gonna let me back off now; not that I wanted to, anyway. I wanted her to squirt into my mouth and all over my face. As dirty as that might have seemed, I somehow took immense pleasure from a girl wetting herself all over me.

I shut my eyes and prepared myself as Hinata's hips bucked harder and her legs shook and wobbled as she tried to keep herself up. Any moment now, her cum was going to wash over my taste-buds and hit the back of my throat.

My mouth started to water again on its own when I thought about that happening to me. God, I was blessed!

"I-I'm-! I'm going to-! I'm going to-!" Hinata heaved gasps between her words, until she launched her hips forward and trapped me to her womanhood by the grip of her leg, and finally let me have a salty-sweet waterfall of her juices. "_CUUUUUM_!"

I took a mouthful of her pussy, unable to hold back a moan of relief when Hinata's nectar splashed all over my tongue and filled me with gratification; because heck, I was so damn grateful for that. I swallowed up every drop that I could, every drop that didn't dribble down my chin and neck and get washed away by the shower water. I took every bit possible from my queen like a loyal slave of passion, practically worshipping her.

I was glad…I made Hinata happy. I could tell by the way her leg gave out just before she slid down the wall, and into my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had to make a cheesy ending to this chapter, LOL! XD Next chapter will most likely be Kiba recieving the smexy stuffs from little miss Hinata, and then, I want to write a slow and affectionate intercourse lemon, because the last was sexy and passionate. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review! ^^ Thank you. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next lemon/chapter, as promised. Took a while, but it's here XD And it's a naughty one. ;) Kiba recieves this time around. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter Nine<span>**

* * *

><p>I still felt weak as I laid on the bed, wrapped up in the bath-towel Kiba insisted on me using so I wouldn't catch a cold. Though, the breeze felt nice. My body was hot, even sweaty mixed with the water from our shower together, as far as I could tell. As for my breath, I'd hardly caught it a moment ago by the time Kiba started lighting scented candles all around the containment-house's bedroom. It was starting to smell like cider in here; a light bit of cinnamon and perhaps even pumpkin. They were romantic aromas; nothing calming like lilacs or juniper.<p>

"You tired, hun?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of that deep, rich voice disturbing the silence of my rest.

"…Not really." I answered to the ceiling, still too weak to dare and move to see my mate. "Just-…A little numb and perhaps wobbly, I suppose. What about you?"

"Not even." The sound of him took on a hint of mischief. "I'm eager for another round, already."

Another? Goodness…Kiba had quite the stamina. I didn't say anything, but I wondered if he was going to be impossible to satisfy while he was in Heat. Then again…I was feeling quite insatiable myself, more than ready to get on all fours and let Kiba have me if he'd ask me to.

"Yep, I'm sure as hell not going to sleep tonight…" He added in a wily sort of sigh. "Sorry, Hinata, but uh…I think I'd rather just stay awake and bone you till morning. Or at least till one of us passes out. I doubt it'll be me, though."

"Watch it be you." I laughed softly, feeling the bed move as I suspected him to be crawling onto it. "I doubt you can keep this up all night…"

I was right about my suspicion when I saw Kiba loom into my vision as I realized he was already on top of me, a bit quick for me to accompany him with alert consciousness. He was several steps ahead of me, as I hated to admit.

"Is that a challenge?" He cocked an eyebrow, flashing his hungry smirk at me with those fangs of his shimmering in the dim candle-light of the room.

I stared for a moment, almost as if trying to figure out how someone like Kiba could have bitten into my neck and claimed me without killing me. I was already a fragile, nearly pathetic creature; compared to my mate, I was as good as the easiest prey in the food-chain.

"M-maybe…" I stuttered, gulping in fear when he came to my neck; the side with the fresh bite he had left me with earlier.

Kiba pressed his warm lips beneath my jaw and began tenderly smooching me, leading himself between my legs. "Maybe, huh?"

I felt my towel begin to rise by the help of his sly fingertips tracing up my thigh, beneath the end of that towel. My flesh burned with lust at his touch. Kiba felt like a slow-burning fire to me; he lit me alive by a torturing carnal flame.

"You already know that I can't turn down a challenge, baby…" He nipped around the wound on my neck, sending tingle after surge of delight through my being. My lover made every cell of my body sing with masochistic joy at the way he teased me. "Especially one like this…"

"W-why?" I traced my hands up his toned back, feeling the droplets of water and sweat that still covered his skin; his flesh hardly warm at the surface, yet burningly delightful beneath. "What makes this one so special?"

Kiba descended himself upon me as his kisses led to a swift lick by the tip of his tongue over my claiming bite. He gained a shudder and deep sigh from me before continuing his journey down the curves and junctures of my neck.

"You…" He started gently suckling my collar bone, nibbling on it as if I were finely-cooked food to a starving wolf. His bites were sharp and slow; perfect for the tease. "_You _make it 'so special'…You're the prize, Hinata. I get to have you over and over again, as much as we both want…And if you're challenging me to pleasure you all night long, you know that I'll do it happily…"

A thought crossed my mind upon Kiba saying that. I remembered how he pleasured me. More specifically, I remembered how he pleasured me in the shower.

"Hm." I mused to myself. "I should do the same for you."

"You are, honey…"

"Oh no, I-I meant what you did to me in the shower, actually. The um…Oral sex. That's what you had called it, right?"

I felt Kiba's mouth fall open against my neck; not that he was planning to give me a wet kiss, but from the sheer shock of what I had made clear to him. No matter. That didn't stop me. Boldly, I guided Kiba in a gentle push off of me so that I could leave the bed. I clasped his hand into my own and pulled him with me, realizing he was in such a trance of shock that he wasn't even budging on his own, much less following me with much attention.

"Come." I giggled at the wide-eyed look on his face, before quickly guiding my lover to the small couch on the other end of the room. I made sure to secure my towel tightly around my breasts to keep myself covered and cozy as I took a pillow for the floor. Mind you, I was still a bit too shy to just be naked in front of Kiba out in an open space like the bedroom. The small shower and under the covers were okay for me, but I knew it'd take time until I was fully comfortable with walking around bare in front of a man; even if it were the man I loved.

"I know I was a little bit uneasy about it when you did it to me, b-but-…" I began to explain, positioning the pillow between Kiba's legs as I kneeled and held his knees, as if asking for permission to spread his legs. "I um…I-I have to admit, sweetheart…That was-…A-amazing…I-I um…I was wondering if, i-if maybe I could do the same for you…"

A gradual smirk crossed Kiba's lips, drawing a deeper blush from my face. I could actually feel the blood rising to tinge my cheeks an embarrassed red.

"Oh…" He spread out his legs for me, shamelessly exposing his erection to my eyes. Much to my mortification, Kiba's manhood stood proudly before the neatly-trimmed bush of brown hair that covered his groin. He was as hard as ever; yet, no bit of timidity, nor even a smidge of reserve present in his body-language. I on the other hand was starting to tremble slightly just from the sheer awkwardness of…Well…Literally being faced with a penis. _Kiba's _penis.

For a moment I wondered how the hell he managed to get that thing inside of me without tearing me in half. Sure the length wasn't _that _impressive, but his girth was something of a god.

My mouth watered the more I stared at his manhood. The peaks of my breasts went hard beneath the cover of my towel.

"Hold up, so you wanna suck me off?" Kiba failed to steal my gaze; I was too busy staring at his hideously beautiful member. "Is that what you're saying, Hinata?"

Sucking him off…That sounded so dirty; dirty, yet somehow ever so exciting to my rushing adrenaline. My taste buds were tingling with hunger by now. I was wanting to take Kiba into my mouth, around my tongue, past my tonsils, down my gagging throat so badly. Part of me urged to slap myself for having thoughts one would consider out of character for the heir of a clan, a reserved and incredibly timid lady of the Hyuga clan, but-…On the other hand, this felt so right. It felt-…

…

…

…

…_Normal_. Like nearly _everyone _did this sort of thing.

"Y-yes…" I mustered the courage to look up at Kiba, trying desperately to keep from glancing back down at his manhood at he began slowly stroking it. "I-I do…I really do…U-um, may I, Kiba-Kun?"

Kiba nearly laughed at my request. "Of course! Babe, you don't have to _ask_ me. Hell, I'm the one who should be asking _you_if you'd be kind enough to blow me!"

Blow him? Kiba sure knew a lot of slang-terms for these acts of passion. I would have used them, but something told me that 'oral sex' was a much less vulgar way to put it. I never minded his choice of words, however.

"But I won't cum in your mouth." Kiba scooched his bum to the edge of the couch, pulling a pillow to recline against. "I think you should get used to this sort of thing before I-"

I didn't even give Kiba a chance to finish that sentence. As soon as his manhood came within my range, I couldn't help but lunge for it with greed. This terribly famished urge within me commanded me to drop every single inhibition and go straight for the key to pleasure: Kiba's member.

"Oh, God…" He sighed almost immediately as I bravely took him into my mouth.

I suctioned a grip around the base of Kiba's member with my cheeks and grasped the rest of him with my hands. Nothing stopped me as I began drawing myself back and forth, bobbing my mouth up and down along his base, just below the engorged head of his uncircumcised shaft. Right now, I didn't care at all that I was seeming like a starved little whore to Kiba. I didn't want to go slowly. I didn't want to 'get used to' anything like he told me to. I just wanted to devour this hot piece of throbbing meat whole, regardless of anything else around me.

I moaned quietly to myself in satisfaction as I closed my eyes, letting myself take more enjoyment from my mate's own gratitude.

"Fuck, that's amazing…" I heard Kiba sigh in ecstasy. He was taking deep, rarely interrupted breaths by the way I could feel his groin shudder beneath his contracting stomach muscles.

I detected Kiba's hand at the back of my head as his fingers tangled themselves deep into the roots of my hair. He held me with a bit of force while he guided me back and forth, not that I minded that one bit. I actually liked the way Kiba kept encouraging me. It let me know that I was doing a good job.

"God damn, Hinata…" He breathed out, clutching my shoulder with his other hand. "Don't stop…Mm, don't stop, baby…"

I swallowed as my mouth watered with insatiable hunger. The more I sucked him, the more I licked and savored the flavor of his flesh, the more I ached for him. I was near gagging every time Kiba's member reached my tonsils, rubbing my uvula, yet I still yearned for more. I tried taking my lover down my throat; bit by little bit. My pace slowed, naturally, and then I began to gag from time to time. That never stopped me, though. It made me keep going as I realized my throat would contract tight around Kiba's manhood with each gag I gave.

"Ugh!" He groaned in reaction, tightening his fingers into a fist around the roots of my hair. His other hand dug deeply into my flesh as Kiba began lightly bucking his hips to my rhythm. "Oh my _God_, babe! Fuck…That feels so good…!"

I knew I was getting incredibly aroused by the heat I felt between my thighs. The more I moved my whole body with my rhythm, the more I realized just _how_aroused by this I had been getting. My womanhood was gooey and slippery, from what I could tell. I didn't dare please myself now, however. I'd leave that for Kiba when I'd finish stimulating him orally.

For a change in pace, I drew Kiba almost completely out of my mouth, except for the head. I kept suction on him, however, until I had his foreskin between my lips. My next step was to pull back on it in a smack before I let it go to retreat back over his head and finally behind it.

Kiba shuddered to that, much to my success. He caught me by surprise however when he yanked me to him and shoved himself down my throat with desperation.

"Ahh!" He moaned gruffly, forcing his member down my throat as I instinctively gagged and gasped for air. "Ugh, Hinata, you're really making me wanna get wild!"

Oh, he was a wild one, alright. I braced myself when I realized Kiba wasn't planning on letting me go any time soon. Just in case, I removed a single hand from his penis and laid it over his toned abdomen, if I ever had to keep him from plunging any deeper into my mouth. For now, I didn't exactly feel as if I would vomit. Gagging was the most I was having to deal with. My stomach was empty anyway, luckily.

"Damn…" Kiba let go of my shoulder and grabbed my hand when I began feeling him up. He took that hand up to his mouth and kissed my fingers, holding on tight for support. "You're really amazing, honey…"

I sucked harder with pleasure at the way his hot breath caressed my knuckles between his sweet, damp kisses.

"God, you're making me wanna cum real bad right now, Hina…" He added, laying my hand over the side of his face to kiss my palm. "Mm…I don't even wanna hold it…I just wanna cum…Just-…Mmmmm…"

I felt something thick, almost mucus-like in texture leak from the head of my lover's member at his final sigh. It tasted quite salty, and even after I swallowed, it still seemed to leave its aftertaste behind over my tongue. Whatever this-…This slimy paste was, it sure had a strong flavor. I didn't quite like it, though, I couldn't really say that I hated it either. I only realized that it was the beginning of Kiba's semen when he warned me, then, loosening his grip from my hair.

"Stop, I'm gonna cum!"

I immediately withdrew his member from my throat, watching in fascination at how quickly and expertly Kiba acted. He moved his penis away from me and began quickly, aggressively stroking it, in such a way that made me wonder if his brutality with his parts might have hurt him a little. Though, I realized how much delight Kiba was in when I looked up and saw the way he had clenched his jaw and stiffened his lips in a straight and taught line across his face, adding to the angry glare in his eyes. He frowned deeply in concentration when he released a long, nasal sigh, along with a surge of semen from his manhood. None of it hit me, luckily. Instead, Kiba's semen splattered partly on his thigh, his groin, the couch, but most of it just wound up trailing down the backs of his fingers in a thick, gooey flow of ecstasy.

I kept watching in enthrallment, even captivated by the simple contrast of his white semen against his tan skin.

"Wow…" He muttered, staring at his penis himself with a few last, observant strokes to the softening head. "That was one hell of a load…Man…"

"…Was it?" Became the only thing I could say.

Kiba remained quiet for a moment before he finally looked at me, flashing a small smile in appreciation to my efforts. "Yeah…Thanks, hun…I really loved that."

"Hm-hm…You're welcome." I grinned back at him before helping him to the bathroom, where he took another quick shower to get himself clean while I waited for him in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;) Reviews make me happy! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Short and sweet lemon, as promised! :D Next chapter will ALSO be another lemon, LMFAO. So that makes...How many lemons in a row? Lol. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat: Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>The skies were in a dark, snowing torment outside the safety of the Inuzuka containment house. I was surprised that these seemingly large chunks of ice failed to break the window I peeped out of. Just in case, however, I kept my distance and my hands tight on the edges of the bathrobe I borrowed from Kiba. Speaking of…My mate was just barely done with his shower; I knew from when I heard him turn off the water and shut the glass door.<p>

My heart took a sudden rush of adrenaline as I thought about Kiba coming to willfully succumb to my physical urges soon. I grew terribly nervous in the churning cauldron I called my stomach, yet happy and excited. Sharp tingles of pleasure surged through the core of my body when my gut wasn't busy provoking my nausea. Hell, there was so much going on inside of me! Even on the outside. My face was hot with a blush from what I could tell, the flesh on my arms and thighs shrunk tight with goose bumps, and my toes curled on their own from anxiety and the winter's cold.

"C-calm down, Hinata…" I whispered to myself, pulling my hands into the warmth of my sleeves as I crossed my arms and rubbed myself reassuringly. "C-calm down…Don't be so desperate…"

The truth was, that the intensity of my emotions right now came not from shyness and fear, but from anticipation and impatience to have my lover kissing and caressing me all over again. I shuddered at the memory of just how powerful his arms felt wrapped around me; powerful, feverishly hot, sweating and slipping and forcefully grasping me as the turbulence of our love-making had taken on a new, aggressive kick back in the basement. I craved to have him squeeze me like that again; draining me of lustful yearnings and filling me with ardent, passionate gratification. I wanted to feel that burn again. The thunder and lightning of his flesh touching my own. The fire of an energy that amazing man possessed within himself.

"J-just…Be a little more patient…!" I shivered, heaving a shaky gasp as another tingle took its course down my spine.

"Patient for what?"

I jumped at the soft, warm air that tickled the cartilage of my ear just fractions of a second before a sensually deep voice followed its pleasurable trail.

"Oh, you scared me…" I breathed a long sigh of relief, clutching my pounding chest as my tensed muscles relaxed themselves.

A warm presence pressed itself against my backside before large, masculine hands made their way to wrap around my upper arms. His strength was a calm, gentle one…For now, at least. I treasured it dearly, knowing just how rowdy and primal Kiba could become once he was at the peak of arousal. However…I enjoyed that too, honestly.

"Sorry." He kissed me, before eventually straightening his posture and holding me in an affectionately tight embrace.

I felt Kiba's chest rise and collapse as he exhaled with satisfaction and snuggled me closely.

"I was getting cold without you…" I smiled to myself, reaching to caress his arms under his robe. Amazingly, Kiba lacked any chilliness, even at the damp surface of his skin. Inuzukas naturally had higher body-temperatures than the rest of us. As a result, he was still as hot as a fever, as almost always, beneath the soft tickle of his hairs and thread of his stitches.

"I'm not surprised…" He rested his chin over the top of my head. "That's why I tried to be quick about showering. So I could come back out real fast and warm you up."

I grinned timidly at that last part. "Warm me up? What is your method going to be?"

"Hmm, one that's not as rough and sexy as my last few ones." Kiba chuckled in response. "I keep trying to be slower with you, I swear…It's not that I'm not putting in any effort towards that or anything. I just can't help but be kinda-…Just ferocious when I'm in Heat, I guess. And sometimes outside of Heat. Half the time, I'd say."

"It's fine…I don't really mind. I know you couldn't help but be that way when you claimed me in the basement."

"Oh…Okay. Cuz I don't want you to like, think I'm always gonna be all beastly with you when we have sex."

"No no, I wont, don't worry…" I turned around within Kiba's embrace, sneaking my hands into his robe and pressing them against his chest for warmth. He was indeed toasty there, much to my absolute delight…And arousal. "U-um-…Kiba-Kun, I honestly wouldn't mind if you're like that with me every so often…"

Kiba seemed surprised as he widened his eyes at me. "Oh, you wouldn't?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed by the surprise I drew from him.

"E-erm, no, um-…" I blushed fiercely, looking away as heat bombarded my face. I started nervously caressing his chest, though not realizing at first that my actions might have started to work him up, sexually. "Forgive me if it sounds indecent to say, but-…I-I really-…I really liked when-…Well, Kiba-Kun, it felt absolutely amazing…Those times where you were rough with me it-…Oh God, it was amazing…"

Kiba was still wide-eyed when I peered back up at him, but I noticed a smirk beginning to cross his lips as his brows slowly returned to their original place.

"Really?" He lowered his arms to my waist, leading me in a walk backwards until my bum touched the windowpane. I glanced back in alarm, but felt comfortable enough to let him bump me up and have me sit upon the pane when I remembered his embrace would protect me in case the window broke from the strong snow. I started to doubt that it would, though. Kiba seemed to know the house was sturdy enough by the way he had me take a seat there.

"Mm…" I nodded quietly, allowing him between my legs to hold me closer. My body tensed for a moment when I remembered that I was naked under my robe, but I quickly relaxed when Kiba's warm lips touched my neck.

"What was so amazing about it?" He breathed hotly, ever so slow and gentle as he kissed me. His hands massaged my backside rather than squeeze the way he had earlier in the night.

"Everything…" I released a breath of delight as I laid my head back against the thumping window, getting used to the snow. My hands lost all bashfulness the more they felt up my lover's toned chest and broad shoulders. I began to loosen his robe as I touched him further and further, without knowing it at first. "The faster and h-harder you thrust, the better it felt for my body, once the pain stopped. It was-…L-like-…The more voracious you became, the hotter and u-um…Well, wetter I was becoming down-…D-down there…And that's when the orgasm started to build, ultimately…A-and then it happened…K-Kiba-Kun, I-I'm sorry if I squirted everywhere…I know I did, but-"

"Don't apologize for it, hun…" He whispered over the bite mark on my neck, drawing a soft moan from me in response. I dug my fingertips into Kiba's biceps after helping him shrug his robe off of his shoulders. "I loved having you squirt all over me…Honestly, it's very satisfying to me, that kinda thing…"

I felt my blossoms harden at those words as goose bumps overtook my flesh once again. It was so natural by now. Kiba knew what to say and how to say it to arouse me, and after that, it was all chain reactions from my body.

"It lets me know that I did a good job…" Kiba let his robe fall open. Almost immediately, what felt like the head of an incredibly hard erection pressed against my womanhood. However, it didn't penetrate me as I had expected it to; as I _wanted _it to. Kiba gripped his manhood with a single hand and began sliding himself up and down my lips, almost as if to spread my oozing nectar everywhere for added lubrication. It might have been more of a tease, I suspected. I was beyond wet enough to be taken by him.

"It just feels really good, too…" Kiba continued, lacing his fingers into the roots of my hair to gently lead my head back. His mouth made its way to my jaw for gradually deepening smooches. "It's like a sudden splash of really warm water…I mean, doesn't that feel good to you too, Hinata?"

"Y-yes…" I gulped down a moan, shutting my eyes.

Kiba kept kissing me and down below, he ceased to tease, and in fact kicked things up a notch by bringing the head of his member _between_my womanhood's lips. He started to slowly, firmly rub my clit in tiny circles, like a massage.

I couldn't hold back a moan this time as I grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged my nails down the front of his shoulder, earning myself a groan of approval from him.

"Ugh, it's amazing, honey…" He pressed his body tighter against mine, accidentally penetrating me. We both gasped together.

I tried to keep Kiba in by wrapping my legs around his waist, but he managed to pull his penis out and continue to rub me with it. I mewled with both ecstasy and irritation to that action. No matter how much I hated his teasing, well, I loved it too, as much as it pained me to admit. "Ooohmm…!"

"Nice try." My cruel mate laughed softly before letting go of my hair, allowing us both to kiss each other, finally.

I bit his lip gently and whined to get my point across. However…Kiba being-…Well…_Kiba_, enjoyed that, unable to take the hint that I was dying to have him inside of me.

"I really wanna make you cum again, Nata-Chan…" He murmured into my hungry mouth, feeding me his passionate, fiery kind of love. "Just so I can feel all that hot stuff wash over me when you have your orgasm…"

I whimpered in timidity upon hearing his secret whispers of lust, yet I just couldn't shake off the arousal he lit within my spirit.

"But not yet…We're gonna go slow this time…We're gonna enjoy each other thoroughly…"

As much as I wanted to enjoy Kiba thoroughly, I was desperately craving his manhood. I felt empty in every sense of the word without my mate inside of me, stuffing me with his heat. I yearned to have that hot, throbbing heat fill me to the brim with love. I wanted us to be one again. I wanted to connect…To just entwine with each other and synchronize like a smooth, harmonious human machine.

Then, I realized we _could _indeed be that much closer to each other, all while going slow about things, when Kiba quit rubbing me and finally let himself enter me and fill me with content. I gladly allowed him inside. With a soft scream of ecstasy over pain, I shoved my hands to the corners of the deep-set windows and pushed out against the walls, driving out my burning energy. "K-Kiba-Kun!"

Kiba muffled my voice with soft kisses came into my body every so slowly; inch by inch, filling me bit by bit for us both to adjust, to let go of our emptiness and pour love into each other.

"Mmm!" I desperately whined, biting his lip and curling my toes tight as his length continued to push into my flesh. "Put it in, put it in!"

I couldn't believe the words I had just uttered, but it was too late to excuse myself when I lifted my legs off of his waist and spread them as far apart as I could, leaving myself wide open for his taking. I surrendered my being over to him and I made sure that he knew I was all his.

Kiba grabbed the back of my thighs near my bum as and held me closely, gently, pressing my back to the window as our lower bodies met in an intimate embrace.

"I love you, Hina…!" He moaned against my lips, penetrating me as deep as out bodies would allow.

I wrapped my hands back and around my thighs to help and hold them apart for Kiba. The position was…Incredibly hot. The sheer burn of my muscles stretching was enough to let me know just how open I was rendering myself for my lover; as much as I could. I wanted to feel all of him, and I wanted to feel him squashed against me in tender affection.

"Mm-…!" I mewled into Kiba's mouth, melting into his arm as one came around me in a tight grasp again.

Kiba kissed me harder in reaction, seizing my hip in the large grip of his hand. He smothered me between his hot body and the cold window. He sandwiched me there, as if to hide me from the world in our own little secrecy.

I stole his breath before returning it with a soft whimper. "I-I love you too!"

A cramp then forced me to shut my legs around him, but we were both quick to reposition ourselves into an private and very personal embrace. The heat left me, then. It gave a very minor leak, barely even a squirt from my being and onto Kiba's in gratitude of the fulfillment he granted me.

I became calm again as my lover continued to kiss me, pacifying my lust into a warm desire for closeness. At last, I could breathe. We both could.

Relief lavished over me as my thirst for Kiba was quenched by his pouring affection sinking into my soul. I sighed quietly with satisfaction and kissed him deeply, urging him to slowly begin thrusting inside of me. We moved with each other. We kept twisting our tongues together and before letting our hands roam each other's bodies freely with not a drop of reservation in our ocean of shared emotions.

I moaned after every breath that I took; with every soft jolt of my body between his and the glass window. Hell, even Kiba, who wasn't much of a moaner, was moaning with me. That sweet sound gave me butterflies. Just the way his deep, rich voice sounded between his gasping and sighing was enough to awaken those butterflies within me and send their wings into a wild flutter.

I brought a hand to the center of his chest to feel his heartbeat. As I had imagined, Kiba's heart was racing with excitement. It pounded within the grasp of my gentle palm like a healthy, steady drum, driving its rhythm into my body. My own heart must have been singing with glee to that alone. I could have asked when Kiba did the same and put his hand over my heart inside of my robe, but I just couldn't get myself to stop kissing him. I'd try and try again, but either he kept reeling me back in, or I simply couldn't get enough of his tantalizing taste. It was like his tongue had my own in a hypnotizing trance. Neither of us could and much less _wanted _to stop loving each other; even for the briefest of moments.

Until…

…

…

…

**CRACK**

Until we had to.

"Kiba," I turned my cheek to his kisses, shooting my eyes wide open at the realization I made, then. "Kiba, Kiba-Kun, the window!"

I slapped Kiba's chest a few rough times to finally get his attention.

"Huh?" He panted warmly in direction of my lips.

I heaved a breath of exhaust, instinctually caressing his face. "The window. Sweetheart, I heard it cracking just now. We better stop."

Kiba stood still, moving only his eyes to look behind me. He stared for a moment before sighing, eventually leaving my womanhood empty again to straighten his tall posture. He slapped a heavy hand over his face to wipe it down of any sweat and cursed. "Aw, fuck…"

I tightened my robe where it was loose and retied it, straightening the end over my legs once I realized how much of a wench I must have looked like right now. My body was glistening with sweat, adorned with hickeys of all shapes and colors, while my hair stood a damp mess and my face felt a hot flush. "W-what do we do?"

Kiba sighed again as he let his arms fall limply at his side. His face drooped with dismay and frustration as he tied his robe up, concealing his erection, which failed to go down, yet. "Hold on…I gotta go put up a barrier before it breaks and lets in any snow…Damn it…"

My lover turned away from me and slumped gloomily as he began walking towards some snowshoes near the corner, then the door.

"Wait!" I jumped off of the pane and reached for Kiba, managing to grab his shoulder before my wobbly legs nearly tripped me over onto him. Luckily, Kiba spun back around just in time and caught me in an embrace against his chest.

I blushed deeper in reaction when I peered up at him. "H-how are you going to fix it?"

"Plastic covering from both sides, I guess." He shrugged. "I'll be right back. Just stay in bed till then, 'kay? I don't want you to catch a cold, hun."

"Oh-…O-okay…" Was all I could say after that, before Kiba kissed me and carried me off to the cozy bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Well, you know the drill. ;) Review, please! And thank you. :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Just a short chapter that will lead to the morning after. Hopefully the next chapter will have more physical intimacy...And a lot of emotional/mental, when I get to writing it. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Heat: Chapter Eleven<span>

* * *

><p>Great. The damn glass had to break while I was <em>just <em>starting to have intimacy with Hinata yet another time tonight. Then again, I should have known that screwing my mate against a window of all things was a bad idea…Especially when it was snowing, out. That was pretty stupid of me to do, when I began pondering about my actions as I headed out into the cold night's weather with a plastic covering, a ladder, a hammer, and heavy-duty nails. I could have seriously hurt Hinata by being the reckless horndog that I unfortunately was destined to be. Hopefully she wouldn't have thought me to be an even bigger idiot than I was already.

With the darkness outside, I could see the dim candlelight upstairs in the bedroom, and where the window had cracked from Hinata and I making love. I proceeded to lay the ladder against the wall and leap up to the last step. Hinata was still inside. It became a lot easier to see her though when I wiped the fog from the glass with the sleeve of my robe, careful not to further break the window. Mind you, I was a bit of a clumsy dumbass, sometimes; most of the time, according to my Ma and older sister back home in Konoha. Well, at least Akamaru didn't think so…Much.

"You okay in there?" I raised my voice to reach Hinata's ears through the window. She was laying in bed, where I had tucked her in. "Hey, Hinata!"

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea either. As soon as Hinata heard me, she sprang up in the bed, much like an excited bunny-rabbit, and stared at me with wide eyes. Then she smiled at me like-…Like I was a big yummy carrot waiting to be nibbled down to the stem. I wouldn't have minded one bit if Hinata would have stayed under the warmth of the blankets as I had instructed her to. But no. That cute, adorable, innocent little bunny-rabbit of mine hopped out of her cozy haven and proceeded to happily run up to the window.

I sighed at that sight, trying my best to keep a straight face as I prepared to scold her gently. "Hey. I told you to stay in bed, Hinata."

"I know…" She stepped closer from the inside, peeping her fingertips out of her furry robe's sleeves to nervously twiddle. It was a habit of hers I just couldn't deny charm in. "But-…I wanted to watch you."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Lemme get this straight…You'd rather stand like a foot away from a window that can break in and spill glass all over you at any second, just to watch a sweaty dude in a freakin' bathrobe hammering away at the wall out in the middle of the snow, than stay in the warmth of a nice fluffy bed?"

Hinata nodded at me like a clueless, naïve child. "…Yes, Kiba-Kun. I would."

I slapped a hand over my face at that answer.

"B-but-…! I enjoy watching you…"

I held a corner of the clear, plastic sheet over the wall and took a nail and the hammer to it. "Well, you can 'watch' me when I come inside and get on top of you and start doin' my thing."

"Oh…What thing?"

God, did she really have to _ask_?

…Then again…Perfect opportunity to tease chaste little Miss Hinata and drive her hormones wild.

"Y'know. That thing, babe." I casually answered her, trying my damn hardest not to smirk or stare at my mate suggestively. I kept my eyes situated where I was doing handyman work to avoid being an ogling pervert and hurting myself in result. "The one where we come together and I get inside of you nice and snug. _That _thing."

I glanced into the window just to make sure my words had an affect on Hinata. Indeed they did, even before my sense of smell let me know by the scent of delicious arousal I was bombarded with, then.

"…O-oh…" My angel flushed at me, peering up at me with both guilty curiosity and embarrassment from beneath her blunt bangs.

This time I couldn't help myself. I smirked a little at Hinata and winked at her before taking another nail to the opposite corner of the wall around the window. "Yeah…Man, I can't wait till I'm done here so I can get back inside and do that. I'm kinda cold, right now. Even though Inuzukas can take this kind of weather a lot better than average humans, I'm still a little chilly. I just wanna get inside, crawl into bed with you, and hold you real tight and start kissing you all over so we can both keep each other warm."

I caught Hinata gleefully smiling at me, showing her pearly white teeth in joy. I bared my fangs at her in return. "Heh, you like that idea?"

"Hmhm, yes…" She giggled softly, bringing a fist up to her mouth.

I took a step down the ladder and began hammering away at the lower corner of the window, getting a nail settled in before I moved onto the next corner and finished with that one as well. "Hang tight, okay? I'm coming. I'm gonna leave the plastic covering on the inside for tomorrow morning."

"Okay…Will you leave the ladder out?"

"Yeah, just in case I need to head back up here then and make more fixes. So stay in bed till I get back inside."

"Okay, then"

* * *

><p>This time, Hinata followed my directions. She was waiting for me in bed, wrapped up in all of the blankets by the time I came in, shut the door, and left my snowshoes and robe by the corner to dry overnight.<p>

"Are you cold, still?" She peeped out quietly, smiling over the edge of the blanket she tried to hide her timid blush behind. "I am…"

No matter how hard she tried, Hinata couldn't keep that kinda thing from me without me noticing. I knew why she had blushed. I knew it before I even caught her staring at my manhood when she figured I wouldn't have noticed where her gaze lingered. How sweet of her, though. Hinata seemed to be enthralled even when my manhood was only half hard and my testicles where shriveled up together from the frigid weather.

"Yeah, but I'll take care of that, right now." I winked at her again, drawing a laugh from my shy mate. "In the meantime, you can keep staring at me like that if you wanna, Hinata. I don't mind."

Hinata seemed not to have a clue about what on earth I was talking about, until I gave her a few seconds and had her logic sink in. Immediately, her flush went brighter, and brighter still as I made my way to bed and crawled in by her side.

Everything was still warm where she had laid; warm, and with that mouthwatering scent of inedible strawberries and vanilla. Just the heat of Hinata's body and her fine aroma alone were like a blanket of warmth and comfort wrapping around me, before I even held her.

"Damn, it's cold…" I changed the subject, wrapping my arms around Hinata to squeeze her and embrace her tight against me. "Mm…C'mere, honey."

In response, my lover made a quick move to entwine her legs with my own and return my affections. My heart started racing, then. All over again. Hinata was naked and smothered against me, her breasts hiding themselves from the cold, using my chest for heat. We fit together perfectly at an instant, as if our bodies already knew what to do with each others.

"It is…" She whispered as if sharing a shy secret. "But you're so warm, Kiba-Kun…"

I lowered myself to her lips, but didn't kiss Hinata. I merely rested my flesh onto hers, barely more than a feather-light touch.

"Am I?" I breathed out of a smile, raising my hand up behind her to reach her cheek with the backs of my knuckles.

Hinata grinned as she mimicked my gestures to caress my face. She kissed me, then. "Mm-hm…You always are. Always, always, always. Even when you say that you feel cold. Like when we'd go on missions together in this kind of weather as teenagers…I remember the tent would always be warm inside, where you slept. That's why I always made a point to have my sleeping bag next to you in your blanket with Akamaru-Kun…Because you were always so, so warm. I wanted to be warm too."

"I could have kept you warm, those nights…" I stroked her bangs back, never once bothering to pull myself out of her loving gaze. Honestly, I just let myself drown in those vast, bottomless pools of lilac she called her eyes. I never wanted to swim back out. I wanted to stay there forever in that warm ocean of comfort. I wanted to get lost with Hinata in our own little world…And never have to find our way back into reality. "All you had to do was ask, Hina."

"I know…" She laughed softly, warmly against my lips before granting me another kiss. "What would you have done if I had been brave enough to?"

"I would have held you like I am right now…I would have kissed you too, if you'd let me. Would you have? If I just randomly tried to kiss you one day, would you have let me, back then?"

"I don't think I could stop you, even if I wanted to…"

"And if a kiss like that deepened?"

"I would have gone with it…" Hinata closed her eyes halfway as her voice progressively became quieter and quieter.

I noticed myself doing the same as I kissed her one more time before we both shut away our vision, laying our foreheads against one another.

"And if I bit you and claimed you as my mate before tonight?"

"I would have known I'd be safe and happy with you for the rest of my life…"

A final kiss fell across my lips as Hinata and I eventually drifted off into slumber together, in the heat and comfort of each others embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for this being short and blah. :P<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This one's a lime...Err, soft lemon. :P And no more for a while as the plot finally kicks off again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat: Chapter Twelve<strong>

* * *

><p>Was it snowing out? I couldn't tell quite clearly. My ears could pick up the soft tapping of ice hitting the windows, yet, I thought I was being deceived, for my body was warm; sweating, even. I felt a hot dampness beneath my breasts and at the small of my back. I was more than just <em>warm<em>, despite the weather outside.

What was going on?

Even stranger than that was the fact that the bed I laid in was hot and toasty, as if the sheets had just been tumble-dried in the drier. The air around me was cozy, even…Like-…Like I was draped in heat.

….Heat…_Heat_. Then I remembered everything: Where I was, what had happened, and why everything around me was so damn cozy and smelling of sweat, shower, men's deodorant, and the juices of climactic love-making.

I was in the Inuzuka containment house, where Kiba had left Konoha to keep himself trapped away while Heat was in season for him. I was there, and-…No longer chaste, but tainted by acts of sinful passion and intimate affection with a man . No longer virginal, but willfully ripped away from my innocence. No longer-…Hell, was I even a Hyuga, anymore? According to the sore bite-wound on the curve of my neck, I wasn't. I had been claimed as an Inuzuka; the sole property and territory of _Kiba _Inuzuka to be loved and cherished and protected by him for the rest of our lives together here on Earth and every life after that.

Everything became clearer, then, when I opened my eyes and realized this wasn't all a dream…But that it was reality. My reality. His reality. _Our_reality.

The soft sun from the open windows and single broken one shined into the bedroom, coating our private little world with light. Kiba was draped by the clarity of the day, and nothing more than that, other than colorless blanket that barely covered him below the abdomen.

I smiled at the way the white bed sheets created a contrast with the richness of his tan skin. I stared with fascination at the soft shadows the fabric cast into the triangular nooks of his pelvis, and I flushed at the start of an earthy brown bush I caught peaking out from the edge of the blanket, though I couldn't help but let my curious gaze trail up a road of softening hairs that lead up to Kiba's navel. I wanted to touch. I was tempted to, but I just couldn't get myself to move, much less even bring my eyes from adoring his body in amazement.

I felt like a child learning and observing something new as I studied every little thing about my lover's strong, healthy build. There wasn't much I knew about the male anatomy at all or even seen. This was the most I'd been blessed to take in, and at such a close distance. It was all so enthralling…Perhaps like a map of little treasures scattered here and there. Even the countless scars that adorned Kiba's form from daring battles looked like treasures to me, rising from the geography of his chiseled physique in pallid, rough lines and gashes, the fresher ones still a ruddy tone in color. Everything was scattered across the plains of his well-developed muscles beneath soft hairs he'd never shave away.

"Mm…" The sound of his deep, tired voice brought my stare up to his face, past all of the colorful love-bites and marks from my nails that covered his chest, shoulders, and neck areas. Lucky for me, Kiba seemed to still be asleep. I could gaze at him and admire him all I wanted until he'd awaken. He looked to be far from any consciousness. However, judging by the dampness in his messy mop of spiked brown hair, I figured Kiba might have gotten up a while ago to shower and take care of everything else hygienic before coming back to bed and eventually falling back asleep. He must have after I left to brush my teeth and returned to slumber thereafter.

"Mmmm…" He groaned quietly, bringing a hand down to reach under the blanket and scratch himself where I dared not to peek. I bit my lip and held down my laughter instead, though it didn't take long for me to quit giggling on my own. I fell silent when Kiba yanked the covers off of his lower body, unknowingly revealing to me that he was sporting a painfully swollen erection.

I covered my mouth with my palm, almost as if to hold off my breathing, in fear of awakening my terribly hormonal lover. Yet, the more I gazed through wide eyes of awe and shock, the more I felt the need to touch him…To stroke that fine member of his, which he proceeded to bring up from his thigh to lay out over his bushy groin.

How the hell did that thing fit inside of me last night? Even better, how did I manage to get it down my throat?

Multiple questions began to circle around my mind as I laid there, frozen by the beautiful monstrosity I was faced with: Kiba's penis. It was literally a monster; not just by the immense circumference of his girth, but by the way it seemed to throb at the veins wrapping around it like vines growing around a tower.

"Goodness…" I whispered to myself, lowering my hand bit by bit to carefully reach out to the thick, tan creature resting itself over Kiba's groin. "How on _Earth_ did you _fit_?"

It was a good question, but with an obvious answer. Kiba 'fit' into me many times more tonight, as we had woken up several times together through our sleep to keep having sex. I just had no idea how…It all seemed so painful as I kept trying to imagine something that thick entering me; no, _more _than that; plowing me, pounding my backside into the mattress, thrusting in and out of me at unmatchable speeds, and then the most unbelievable, making its way into my mouth and past my tonsils without choking me.

Then again…The vagina was very pliable, according to Kiba. And if I could fit a banana down my throat, I could fit in a penis.

I knew not to try a banana, however. That could have easily wound up down the wrong pipe and asphyxiated me. I had his manhood to practice my swallowing acts on, anyway; the perfect candidate. Now _that _couldn't choke me…Much, at least.

I traced my fingertips over the length of Kiba's pet monster, which was _my _pet monster, too, now. He was very warm; soft at the skin, yet as hard as muscle when I gently squeezed with my fingertips. It was when I pulled away with fright at the hearty throb I felt him give me that Kiba finally awoke.

"Hina…?" He dazedly muttered, drawing in a slow, deep breath.

I watched my lover push out his toned chest as he stretched his arms up over his head, clamping his eyes shut before relaxing his muscles with a sigh of relief. He looked at me, then, still squinting a little. A smile crossed his lips after a brief yawn and he proceeded to rub a single eye with the back of his hand. "Mm…Were you playing with my dick just now?"

Was that all he could say the morning after claiming me as his eternal partner? Not an 'I love you'? But something so silly and foul?

…

…

…

Typical, goofy, horny Kiba. But that was exactly why I loved him.

"No!" I giggled shyly, flipping over to lay on my front and hide my body from his darting eyes. We were in the clear light now and he'd be able to see my every flaw, my every imperfection. "I-I was just touching it…"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion as he searched my face for the truth, never finding it. He smiled in defeat. "Sure, sure…"

"Really!" I pulled myself up to kneel, careful to hide my breasts beneath my long hair. No matter everything Kiba and I had gone through since I'd been claimed, I was still so very timid about my body. Not too much about his, however. "I-I was merely touching it, Kiba-Kun…"

"Huh…" He gave me another suspicious glance, bringing his fingertip to circle over my thigh. "Like this?"

I grinned with bashfulness as I turned and crawled over to his hips, mimicking his actions over his erection. I felt rather bold this morning; especially after the hot, passionate love we'd made to each other the night before. "Yes. Like this, sweetheart."

Kiba laughed in response. "I figured as much…"

I became silent, once again finding myself trapped in a dead stare at his member. I just-…Couldn't lift my eyes from that thing. It was so hideous, so hideous and yet so strangely beautiful, and lastly, kneeling here ogling at it had the same affects on me as last night. My mouth salivated. My blossoms hardened over the suppleness of my breasts, protruding beneath the covering of my hair in perk pink peaks. I noticed how that immediately drew Kiba to shift his focus over to my figure, but this time, I didn't bother to hide myself behind my long hair. Instead, I grabbed my cascading indigo tresses and tossed them around my shoulder away from Kiba and to the side of one breast, revealing everything to him.

It would have been wrong to hide from his eyes. After all…I belonged to him, now. What was mine was his as well. In return, what was his was mine. Upon playing that thought through my head, I realized how much we truly belonged to each other now, in every sense of the meaning. I could-…I could do whatever I desired to do with my mate. I could fulfill every unspoken fantasy.

I shouldn't have felt shy about this, damn it; not one bit reserved. It was my job to make love to Kiba and please him and gratify him…And if so…I would. I'd do it with no timidity and no embarrassment about my intentions.

I bowed before his groin and took his manhood into my hands, raising it up to meet my lips. I breathed softly over his member's ruddy head and laid a tender kiss upon it. Kiba reacted with a deep sigh of pleasure.

"You're gonna do that again, baby?" He brought a large, gentle palm to the back of my head, stroking my hair with affection.

I dared not look at him when I tilted to the side and ran my lips down the length of his member, kissing my way back up every little curve and throbbing vein. "Y-yes…"

"You like to?"

"…I love to…" I confessed quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me, only feel my warm breath caress his flesh with whispered words of intimacy.

It puzzled me slightly that such a seemingly naughty, dirty act could feel so spiritually gratifying to me. For moral's sake, I was worshipping my lover's manhood with my _mouth_, yet-…The feeling it gave me was just something so pure and fulfilling. Perhaps because I knew just how much this was pleasing Kiba? Because I knew how devoted to him I was, and the amount of my love I could shower him with by submitting to his needs in this sort of matter? Yes. That was it. I took delight in knowing that I was spoiling him as my lover.

Besides…Kiba hadn't taken his mouth down my body only once last night. In fact, he drove me into divine ecstasy in that manner countless times as we'd awaken regularly for more sex until now.

"You're really good to me, Hinata…" He said quietly, bringing the wisp of my hair that fell lose behind my ear. "I mean, I never thought you'd be willing to do _this _kinda thing to show me that…"

I took a peek at Kiba from the corner of my eye, flushing deeply as I found him gazing at me the way I'd been gazing at his member.

"Well, you did it to me too, remember?" I smiled mildly, being a bit coy when I let the tip of my tongue come out and lick up the underside of Kiba's member, just at the end of his foreskin. I'd been bold enough to nibble him lightly and suck with the very edge of my lips, noticing that little sharp sensations like that seemed to be highly appreciated by my lover.

"You did it many times…" I became a bit bolder, releasing the rest of my tongue to slowly circle around the bulging shape of his manhood's head. There was still a bit of his salty taste left from last night to tease my taste buds and have me salivate with hunger. I cherished that, along with the amazing texture of the head of his penis. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before; completely smooth, warm, and engorged to form a somewhat round shape. The feel was comparable to that of a hardboiled egg after removing the shell. It slipped so smoothly between my lips as I endlessly kissed Kiba, getting him wet with my tongue as he watched me in enjoyment.

"Yeah…" He answered in another sigh, taking his hand down to caress my shoulder and follow it down my back, drawing goose bumps of pleasure from me. "I loved eating you out…I loved it so much. I can't wait to do it again today…Wanna try and do sixty-nine? Y'know, the position where you get on top of me and have yourself over my face?"

I flushed even deeper at his choice of words, but didn't mind them. I was more than just used to Kiba's bluntness.

"R-right now?" I took his member past my lips, giving it a hard suckle as I ran my fingers over his testies.

"Hell yeah…C'mon, get over here, honey."

"Hmm…Are you sure?" I kept stalling Kiba, taking my time to keep tasting and toying with his privates. I just couldn't detach myself from them.

"More than sure. C'mon, babe. I really wanna lick you. Like, _bad_."

I felt Kiba shifting over the bed as he pulled some pillows to recline against, but I didn't stop.

"Mmm…Five more minutes, sweetheart…"

"Five more minutes, _after _you let me lick that pretty little pussy of yours." He smirked, tapping my bum to hurry me.

I sadly let Kiba's member out of my mouth to move, bringing a leg over him to straddle his body. "Fine. U-um-…L-like this?"

Kiba gently but impatiently grabbed my hips and began to lead me backwards. "Yeah. But try to lean over me and arch your back as much as you need to so you can keep reaching my dick, since you're so much shorter than me."

I almost giggled at the word he used as I stuffed my feet under his pillows to keep warm. "Oh, okay…"

Doing as told, I laid down slightly over my lover's body, just enough to still be in distance of his manhood. I realized that it'd be more difficult to bring Kiba down my throat in this position, since I was facing downwards and therefore curving my neck instead of extending it. No matter. I'd still be able to please him.

"Arch your back more, cuz I need you to come closer." Kiba instructed me.

I followed his command but felt awkward about it, since the more I arched, the more I seemed to be sticking out my rear closer to his face. That seemed to be the whole point of this position, however. I just hoped Kiba's mouth wouldn't go anywhere it wasn't supposed to go when I felt his breath hit my womanhood's lips.

I was soaking before I even knew it, as ready as ever to be tasted.

"Don't get scared, I'm not gonna lick you anywhere you're not comfortable about." Kiba spoke warmly against my privates.

Then I felt his large, hefty hands spread over my bum and push me apart by the cheeks. The air was cool against my wet areas, despite Kiba's hot breath. It was a nice sensation that succeeded to get another giggle from me.

"I-I'm nervous…" I confessed, jumping a bit when I felt the tip of his tongue lick up the slit of my womanhood.

Kiba pulled me backwards a little more until I could feel his mouth touching my parts as he spoke. "Why?"

"Because…" I laughed, taking his member into my free hand as I propped myself up with my other forearm over Kiba's thighs. "My butt is in your face!"

I had to say it. I just had to.

"So? I love your butt…"

Instinctively, I stuck myself out further when Kiba squeezed my cheeks and kneaded at them with carnal delight. He started licking me, then; prying me apart by the force of his thumbs.

I mewled quietly with pleasure as I felt the tip of my lover's tongue quickly flicking up and down the sensitive little pearl of flesh between my womanhood's lips. "Ah-…! W-why?"

"Cuz it's big and chubby…" He poked his tongue into me, making me jump again.

I dug my fingertips into Kiba's thigh in reaction to his little ministrations, unable to keep myself from taking his member back into my mouth for a slow sucking. "You too…"

"What, my ass?"

I practically choked on his manhood, then. "No! Your penis!"

"Oh."

Kiba and I couldn't help but both snicker at that misunderstanding as I brushed off the fact that I'd use that sort of terminology outside of a medical class.

"So…" He suckled and pulled on my slippery lips. "Are you tellin' me that I have a fat dick, Hina-"

"-Kiba!" I laughed over him, unable to take him back into my mouth, as I couldn't control my laughter very well at a moment like this. The butterflies were too much, my nervousness added onto that, and it didn't help that my lover was a hilarious man by nature. "No, no…Well…Actually…It _is _rather thick, honestly…"

"Why, thank you." He answered in a grinning-tone.

I bravely turned around to catch sight of that big, naughty, wolfish smile he had. It succeeded in making me giggle even more as attraction erupted within me. "Y-you're welcome, I think…"

"Yeah." He chuckled silently, sticking his tongue all the way out to give me a big, obnoxious lick and another laugh as he did so. It was obviously for show. Knowing Kiba, he loved to amuse me; even if it meant smothering down my arousal with the heft of his humor. "Y'know, you have a really tight pussy…Not just for someone who was a virgin before _I _came along, but, for anyone."

"H-how so?" I blushed at that confession, unconsciously caressing my fingertips along the length of his manhood.

"Exactly as it sounds, Hinata. You're really tight."

"In a good way?"

"Of course!" Kiba laughed, as if what I'd said was incredibly silly. "Man…You know when you like…When you milk a cow?"

"Oh, goodness…" I muttered to myself upon realizing he was about to ramble like an idiot with his little references.

"And when you squeeze the nipple or udder or whatever really hard?"

I took a glance at my lover's member. Although he was still hard, I knew it in the back of my mind that this wasn't going to end with Kiba having an explosive orgasm and ejaculating into my mouth.

"Well…" He continued, looking off to what appeared to be space as he thought about how to choose the right words for some kind of 'accuracy'. Kiba wasn't much of a romantic poet, though; more like an incredibly crude, _lewd _comedian. "I felt like my cock was a cow's nipple-udder-thing and your pussy was a really tight hand milking me. Err-…Milking my nipple. Or dick. Yeah…"

At that, I face-planted myself into Kiba's hip, groaning in response to his comparisons.

"What?" He tapped my butt to catch my attention. "Hinata, I'm serious! I know that's kind of a gross way to-"

"You're soft."

"Huh?"

"You're soft, Kiba."

"Uhh…No I'm not? I'm a hard-ass, badass motherfu-"

"Your penis, dimwit!"

…

…

…

There was a silence after what I'd uttered.

"Woah…"

I slowly turned to face Kiba, then, fearful of what had just come out of my mouth more than how'd he take it.

"Damn…" His smile became a grin. "My mouth's rubbin' off on you!"

I chuckled with relief. "Yes, apparently in more ways than one…"

And of course, with that, Kiba smirked at me. "Oh yeah. _Definitely _more ways than one…"

I watched his tongue slither out of his mouth and into my womanhood.

"Mm-!" I protested with embarrassment, turning from him as I flushed bright red. "K-Kiba-Kun…"

"What? I'm horny again. Wanna continue with me so I can call my Ma afterwards?"

Then I remembered. While being at the Inuzuka containment house, I'd forgotten about everything else, and that included his mother, his sister, our friends, family-…

…

…

…

Oh God. The Hyuga clan.

…

…

…

I was a dead woman.

"Hinata?" His voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I whipped around to look at him again. "O-oh, um-…Actually, Kiba-Kun…Do you mind if we just go eat breakfast instead? I'm honestly a little bit sore down there…"

He didn't seem to believe my excuse, but went along with it anyway. "Uh…Okay, sure, I guess."

…

…

…

How the hell was I going to explain this to my father?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! How IS little miss Hinata going to explain to her pops? :] Review, please! And thanks. ^^<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Finally, the plot kicks off again! XD Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat: Chapter Thirteen<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the two cups of tea that adorned the little floor-mat before me. They were both filled to the brim; ready to be sipped at, but-…More like there for a distraction rather than a treat. Like a coward, I kept starting down at my own cup, twiddling my fingers in my white-clad lap, avoiding any questioning stares from the man before me.<p>

How was I supposed to tell him? He'd be the first to know, but-…How would I give him the knowledge?

I came here prepared for all hell to break loose, yet I couldn't even mutter a single word. I came ready to be disowned by my clan, even beaten to a pulp, yet I couldn't even look my own father in the eyes. I felt like I'd betrayed him. I _knew _I had. I'd betrayed all of the Hyuga clan by following my heart. Somehow, I'd-…I'd just forgotten that my duties as an heir were supposed to be more important than my happiness.

What had I been thinking? That I could please myself _and _the rest of my family at the same time? What a fool I'd been!

Yet…Deep down, I couldn't say that I regretted a single moment spent as Kiba Inuzuka's eternal mate. I did the right thing no matter how horribly wrong it was to the rest of the world…

…

…

…

…Right?

"Hinata…"

A cold chill ran down my spine as my name was uttered; so aloofly, words of care being spoken so emotionlessly with nothing but selfish interest.

"Is something wrong?"

Typical of my father. He never gave a damn about me; perhaps before my younger sister, Hanabi, was born he might have, but after she grew and began to surpass me in our abilities, he and the rest of the Hyugas somewhat abandoned me and lost faith in me.

I lifted my gaze to the two tan hands resting on my father's robed knees. I couldn't say they looked quite comfortable, the way they were stiff at the knuckles, as if my father already knew something was far more than just heavy in the air between us.

"You seem perturbed by something." He followed.

…

…

…

"…Father…"

…

…

…

"Yes?"

…

…

…

"…I did wrong…"

…

…

…

How was I to explain all of this to him? All my life, the plan had been to wed me to another Hyuga of the main family for me to give birth to more heirs and pass down my honor as royalty. Now, the ideal Hyuga dream would become I nightmare. I, the _heir_, was claimed as a mate to an Inuzuka. An _Inuzuka_; the very kind of being the people of my clan would sneer at and call a filthy, savage animal.

But was it wrong to put love before duty? Even if my love was for someone my blood looked down upon?

My father's tone changed, then; not for my concern, but for his own. Again, it was typical. "…And what exactly did you do?"

I held off my breath and forced my eyes to meet his. I swallowed. I swallowed hard with determination. This had to be made known to him, even if I'd have to rip it right out of my gut. "…I dishonored our clan, not just as an heir, but as any Hyuga. I put not only myself, but the rest of you to shame."

His eyes widened, but that hadn't stopped me. I spoke with strength and fluency in my voice, finding my will at the thought of Kiba waiting for me outside of the Hyuga home with open arms of love and comfort. I'd run to him and be accepted like I'd never been by my own family.

"I did so for selfish reasons." I solidified my posture. "I hadn't given one thought about our clan prior to fulfilling my own needs. For this, I take it upon myself to remove myself from the clan and remove all affiliations I have with-"

"What did you do?" He repeated sternly.

For the briefest of moments, I hesitated. I knew I was doomed now more than ever. Yet with a reassuring deep breath and the shut of my eyes, I let my confessions be known. "I did something that will no longer allow me to a Hyuga. I did something that will no longer allow me to marry, for I have already surrendered myself as property of one sole man."

I gripped the fabric of my robe into my hands and tensed, preparing for my father's reaction.

His voice became loud. "What…Did you do, Hina-"

"I engaged in an Inuzuka mating ritual with Kiba Inuzuka!" I yelled over him, clamping my eyelids together. "I'm sorry, father, I-!"

**-SLAP!**

…

…

…

I became silent at the hefty hand that struck me across the face and turned me away from my father in shame.

"Don't you dare call me your father now, you filthy whore…" He gritted his teeth behind a wrathful whisper. "Are you telling me that-…That savage, wild _mutt _claimed you as a _mate_?"

My father already seemed to know of the mating process. I realized now that the Inuzuka clan had only kept it a secret from me and only me before, but it didn't matter anymore, now.

"Y-yes…" I glared at the floorboards I hung myself over, watching them be hit by a drop of my own blood. "I-I allowed him to because w-we're both in love…I love him…I- Ah!"

I yelped at the fist that formed into the roots of my hair; the fist that yanked me up off the floor.

"L-let go!" I whimpered, grabbing my father's wrists as he hoisted me into the air.

"You truly _are _a failure…" He spat at me, slamming me into the wall next to us.

I screamed as the back of my head hit the wood, but I was immediately silenced when my father used his free hand to aggressively grab at my throat.

"I should have killed you at a young age when your sister Hanabi came into the world and you became useless to us all…" He came into my facial range, breathing hotly upon me with rage. "I might as well, now…Now that you're no longer a part of this clan-…"

My father flinched. He became silent. Then, slowly, very slowly, his thick brows began to raise themselves high over his eyes.

"That-…That chakra…" He whispered more to himself than me before activating his Byakugan.

What was he even speaking of? I questioned his behavior, until I was answered by the horrified gasp he gave when he lowered his eyes down my body, as if searching for something and then finding it. I had no time to wonder about what might have shocked him so…Perhaps he'd just seen how much damage my internal body had taken from all the violent sex I'd had with Kiba for the past couple weeks at the containment house. I figured that _must _have been the reason for all the blood draining from my father's previously boiling face.

"You-…!" He struggled out, shaking his head with disbelief. My father became aghast. "You dirty little _wench_, Hinata!"

I turned away and shut away my vision as the last thing I caught sight of was him reeling his arm back, shaping his fingers to a point before chakra began to erupt from them. He was going to strike me. This was going to be one hell of a fight, but-…The hit never came. Somehow, in a flash, my father was off of me and I had fallen to the floor.

I wondered what the hell had just happened, until I painfully lifted myself up to see Kiba pinning Hiashi in the corner, latching his clawed fingertips into my father's throat.

I gasped, but dared not move. Just the image of Kiba like that alone was enough to frighten me into paralysis; the way he had that beastly look on his face, with wide, glaring eyes and a snarl bearing his sharp teeth at my father. The sound of his growling reminded me of some kind of angry lion. Honestly, if Kiba weren't my mate, I would have probably ran out in fear of being shred to little pieces, then; just his claws alone would have been enough to do that, without even the aide of his jaw powerful enough to crush bones.

"Don't you even try…" Kiba growled lowly, huskily. "I swear I'll kill you…I swear, I'll fucking _kill _you, Hiashi…"

My father kept a smirk on his face, daring enough to challenge an Inuzuka as honed as my mate. "You and what army?"

"My clan, of course…" He hoisted Hiashi off the floor in one move, pinning him to a single wall in the same manner my father had done to me. Blood began to drip from Hiashi's trapped neck, being punctured by Kiba's claws. "I could take you down right here right now by myself, but if you, or any of the Hyuga's try to hurt Hinata, I promise you that I wouldn't have one little problem getting the Inuzukas to wage war upon you guys…And you _know _we'll win."

Kiba shook my father before slamming him into the other wall, making the house tremble from his force. I could feel it in the floorboards.

"You're lucky I respect your daughter enough not to just get rid of you on my own whim…" Kiba gave him a bloodthirsty grin, momentarily. "Cuz hell, I'd _really _love to do that right now…Especially after you slapped her pretty little face like that and called her a whore, you sick freak."

Kiba lowered my father, then. Surprisingly, both of them just stood there and glared eye-level at each other. I wondered how either of those men managed to hold back their rage and hatred towards one another…Especially Kiba. It was almost completely out of his character to show _any_ kind of restraint in front of _anyone_. Yet now, he was up against someone as hated as my father, and not killing him. Kiba-…He really had matured a lot more than I gave him credit for in the past…

"The only sick freak I see here is _you_…" My father hissed, not even bothering to wipe his neck clean. He'd too much pride for that. "Look at you. You're an _animal_. You and the rest of that-…That pack of bloodthirsty dogs you call a clan."

Kiba surprisingly laughed at the insult to his family. "Yeah, the pack that you're terrified to get mauled by, right, Hiashi?"

My father tensed.

"But whatever…" Kiba softened his features, a little. "I'm not gonna waste my time dealing with you or any of you Hyugas; nor am I gonna let the rest of my clan get involved, unless any of you try to hurt Hinata."

I was given a cold, silent look from Hiashi, then; he seemed distant, and more than he'd even been before. All my life, my father seemed distant from me. But from the look in his eyes today, I knew something changed. I finally became dead to my father. I could tell by the way he held his chin up high and scrunched his nose at me with disgust, like-…Like I was a heap of tasteless garbage.

Was that what I'd wanted all along? Why did it feel like such a relief to me? Like-…Like I'd been set free from some horrible prison?

"We don't need to." He responded loftily to Kiba. "As of now, she's no longer a Hyuga. She's no longer my daughter…I'm ashamed to call her my blood."

Kiba shrugged at him with a small smile as he left to come my way. "Hey, you don't have to anymore. She's _my _blood now."

A familiarly warm gesture was given to me, then; images of it displayed so many times before me in the past flashed before my eyes. It was the gesture of Kiba standing ahead of me, reaching out his arm, and holding out a single hand for me to grab onto…All with that big, happy smile of his that had comfort and reassurance written all over it.

"C'mon." He nodded his head up and to the side, towards the door that'd lead us out of the Hyuga household. "Let's get out of here. My ma's got lunch and a surprise for ya…At home. _Our _home, Mrs. Inuzuka."

The emptiness within me was once again filled with love and glee; not at the thought of Tsume and my new family, or even at the fact that Kiba had called me Mrs. Inuzuka. I was made whole again just by the way Kiba picked me up off the ground, as he had so many times before in our lives, helping me to be strong. As for everything else?

…

…

…

…Well…The mere thought of an Inuzuka-style lunch put a smile on my face. They had the meatiest food in town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, the plot finally kicks off again as the lemons come to a break! This chapter might be kinda not-so-deep, as everything that'd happened in it was so immediate. I promise though as Hinata has more time to sit down and think she might feel a little more angsty about her family abandoning her...Giving Kiba the perfect opportunity to keep her 'happy', if you catch my drift. ;)<strong>

**By the way...I left a VERY small clue to something that'll happen eventually in the plot. I don't know if any of you will catch it, though. XD But think well...It's there; you just have to catch and analyze to realize what it means. ;) Haha, I dare you guys to find it! XD You never will! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I won't spoil it for everyone, but the hint that I mentioned in the last chapter is finally revealed! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heat: Chapter Fourteen<strong>

* * *

><p>There wasn't much of a conversation going between Hinata and I as we strolled along the forest, heading to my house through a paved path of the leafy woods. She'd been silent ever since we'd left the Hyuga residence. But hell, I couldn't really blame her. I'd be pretty quiet myself if my clan abandoned me the way they did with her. I just wondered if Hinata was going to be at least a <em>little<em> okay after this whole ordeal…But something told me she was more than just hurting inside. It wasn't the brick wall of a distance that succeeded to separate our contact as we walked. It wasn't even how Hinata kept her face hidden behind her hair, her lips shut and eyes downcast. Honestly, it might have just been the fact that she wouldn't talk to me. Hinata always talked to me…About _everything_. Even if _I _was to blame for her suffering.

Was I to blame, now?

"Hina…" I cleared the silence, reaching out to touch the slender, pale fingers I'd known for a lifetime. They were cold and wet; covered it what I knew were the tears she'd miserably tried to hide from me this whole walk home. "Babe, talk to me or somethin'…You're making me really worried, here…"

Hinata turned even further away at my gesture; though, luckily, she allowed me to at least hold her little fingers in the palm of my hand.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered painfully. "I seem to-…To only bring out the worst in people, d-don't I?"

I sighed at those ugly words. "Oh c'mon, don't say that…You know that's a big lie."

"No it's not. I always worry you, I always let down my clan, I always-…I-I always mess up…"

"No you don't."

"I always fail…I can't seem to just-…To just make people happy or please them or succeed at anything…I-"

"Hey." I stopped my stride, forcing her to halt as well. "You make _me _happy."

Hinata lifted her head a bit. She still kept her gaze hidden from me, however.

"You please _me_." I pulled her closer, clasping her by the palm.

Hinata was forced to look at me, then, when I lead her up before me.

"And you _are _a success…" I clutched her gently by the upper-arms, giving her a reassuring squeeze when she chose to glance away again.

I saw Hinata attempt to keep away her gaze, but like I knew she would, she failed to resist me. Deep down, she knew I was right about her. She couldn't run from the truth; even if the truth contradicted with everything her clan had cruelly programmed her to believe for all of her life.

"Hina, listen to me, okay?" I brought a wisp of her hair behind her ear, exposing her damp, flushed face. Even though it wasn't the right time to think about this, she-…She still looked so damn beautiful. Even when she was crying, in pain, at her true worst, I still thought Hinata was the loveliest thing I'd laid eyes on. It was exactly as I'd met her so many years ago: In tears and fear. "You're a success because you didn't fall into any of that Hyuga bullshit. You broke the cycle. You broke it, and followed your own dreams…That's what you're _supposed _to do in life. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise…Even your family. Just cuz it's your clan, doesn't mean that they can tell you to live like a miserable little slave to their rules. Follow your own path."

Hinata nodded at me and resisted eye-contact again as I wiped away her tears. "Okay…B-but I feel so guilty…"

"Why?" I tilted her chin up and came down to her, stealing her gaze, finally. Her face reddened to another level and her breath hitched within her throat when we came to stare at each other. "Cuz you betrayed the people who betrayed you for a whole lifetime?"

It was so wrong for my heart to skip a beat right now. But I just-…Man…I couldn't resist it when Hinata sighed that lovely, warm, sweet breath of hers right before my face. I began to salivate almost immediately.

"Kiba, you wouldn't understand…" She shook her head at me, laying her fragile hands upon my chest.

I found myself coming closer and closer to my mate the more she unconsciously reeled me in with her utter loveliness. "I _do _understand…"

Finally, no matter how unnecessary and even inappropriate it might have been in a moment like this, our lips touched.

"I love you." I kissed her softly, unhurriedly enjoying the little taste of herself Hinata granted my mouth with. "I get how you feel. Please believe me. I get it. I've known you all my life; I know how your duties as the Hyuga heir were so important…I'm sorry I took you away from your family like this…"

"You didn't take me away from them." She kissed me again, unable to resist her own instincts, much to my bliss. "I chose to leave them behind to be with you…Remember?"

"Yeah, I know…You don't regret it, do you?"

"For the thousandth time," she smiled slightly, "no. I don't. I won't. I never will. I love you."

I grinned at my mate at the way she'd worded herself. "I love you too."

"I know. You said that just a minute ago, silly. And a few before that."

…

…

…

"…Oh." My grin wiped clean off as I straightened myself out, clearing my throat when I made a look around to make sure no one was around. I kept my embrace situated around Hinata though when I found that we were truly alone. "Oh yeah, um…Yeah. Sorry…My hormones are still busy trying to get back on balance from Heat, after all."

Hinata giggled as she backed up to grasp my hands. "It's okay. I figured all of that passion inside of you wasn't going to just cool down over night."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Kiba-Kun."

* * *

><p>Home sweet home. I'd almost forgotten what my mother's rice and fish lunch smelled like. Luckily, I was reminded by the scent of a hot feast waiting for us all when Hinata and I were welcomed back to my house. I was the happiest to see Akamaru; my dog, best friend, and battle-partner. Would you believe it if I said I missed him more than I missed my own mother and my own sister? Well, it wasn't really that hard, especially when my mother went right to griping and bitching at me as soon as the little 'Inuzuka reunion' was over with.<p>

I was lucky, however, to have a sister like Hana. She'd stepped right in to distract my mother and remind her to tell Hinata of what surprise we had for her, which was a pet dog, as soon as it'd be bred in a couple weeks from now. My lover was ecstatic…But not for long, as my mother began to actually cut off their hugging by _sniffing _her instead of serving us lunch.

Yeah, weird, I know. Even Hana's triplet set of dogs, the Haimarus, kept curiously watching my Ma. But hey…Aren't all Inuzuka mothers weird? Well, mine sure was.

"Mm!" Tsume mused to herself, furrowing her brows as she gripped Hinata and began curiously sniffing her from all sides and angles she could manage. "Oh my! You smell so much like my son!"

"Well, of course, mother…" Hana laughed softly, placing her hand on my shoulder before she gave me a smile followed by a wink. "I think my little brother here has been unable to keep himself off of her since claiming her as his mate."

Hinata blushed as I laughed with my sister and wrapped my arm around her waist. "You sure got that right, sis!"

My mother groaned over our snickering and Akamaru's happy barking as she kept nasally examining the shy, giggly Hinata. "Oh, be appropriate, you two!"

"What?"

"Settle down, you perverts!"

"Fine, fine."

"Tsume-San?" My mate chuckled out, raising her hands to fiddle with as she did her best to hold still for my intrusive mother. Hinata didn't seem to mind her too much, however, thankfully. She didn't even mind my mother's wolf, Kuromaru, circling around them both in the same fashion. "U-um-…May I ask why you are smelling me so?"

"Yeah, you just smell like my son…" She shook her head in confusion, patting her apron down when she pulled her act together. "And not in a wet dog kinda way."

"Thanks, Ma…" I grumbled at the hearty laugh my mother gave at her own words.

"Ha! I only kid, son." She flashed her bright, pearly fangs at me for a moment. "But seriously, Hinata…You smell way too much like Kiba. Like-…Like a fertilized egg. Oh, a zygote!"

Did she just say-

"Hinata, are you pregnant, hun?"

…

…

…

"Wha-…W-w-w-w-what?"

…

…

…

"Well…Are you?"

…

…

…

All of the eyes in the room then slllloooowwwwly turned to me as I let my arm limply fall off of my sister.

"Pre-…" I tried to repeat. "Pre-pre-pre…Pre-pre-pre…WHAAAAA?"

Hinata's jaw dropped before she quickly slapped her hands onto her agape mouth. "Ki-…Kiba-Kun-…!"

"Preeee-heh-heh…" I slurred, feeling my knees buckle beneath me. "Pre…Ohhhh-hoh-hoh-hoh Gawwwwwwd-d-d-duh…"

"KIBA!"

**THUD!**

I hit the floor when my mother was too busy face-palming herself to hold me, my sister too shocked, and Hinata…Well…Too _pregnant_, apparently. None of the dogs or my mother's wolf tried to cushion my fall either. They weren't stupid nor lowly enough to be a soft landing for a six-foot jonin.

"T-T-T-Tsume-San-!…" My mate stuttered out, glancing back and forth between my mother and I as I helplessly laid there, unhelped by any of these…These-…These cruel women. "A-am I? Oh goodness, I-….Oh-hoh-hoh-hohhhh…"

"HINATA!"

Oh, I saw how it was. I saw how it was, alright. They kept her from falling, but failed to even realize I was still here, pale as a ghost, on the brink of truly losing consciousness (Other than the little bit of sanity I still had left in me somewhere) if it wasn't for Akamaru sloppily licking my foot to tickle me!

Man, I couldn't even laugh right now…

"There's no way…" Hinata dazedly muttered, slowly being let down to lay beside me. "There's no way I'm pre…Pre-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled over her. "No one say it…I'm gonna pass out if I hear that word one more time!"

Hana and Tsume ignored me, as usual, to tend to Hinata. Especially now that she was-…

…

…

…

…Damn it, there was just no way to avoid that cursed WORD!

"Did you two even use any protection?" Hana pulled out a steady hand to check Hinata's temperature from her forehead.

"N-no…We never-…We never even remembered…We…The whole time…No protection…"

Well, at least Hinata was talking. I wasn't even sure I could form a full sentence!

"Oh, God…" My mother slapped her own self over the face again. "Kiba, you dumb dog…Don't you know that having unprotected sex can lead to pregnancy? You've always been so careful about that! Now that you have a mate you think you can just go on and whip out your dick without putting a condom on it _first_?"

I nodded, then shook my head, then nodded again, more distracted by the p-word than confused by the unsteady train of my mother's questions bombarding my spinning mind.

"That had to be what my father meant…" Hinata spoke, turning in my direction. She looked even more pallid than usual and damp with sweat; her cheeks flushed red. Her eyes appeared to have a hard time focusing on my own; at least from what I could tell by the short second I was able to keep a half-solid gaze on her. "When…When he said…'That chakra'…"

I managed to reach out my shaky hand and lay the backs of my knuckles against Hinata's cheek to check her well-being myself. She was hotter than a fever, yet cold on the forehead when I touched her there to make double sure. "Huh?"

"Remember?" She weakly raised her brows at me. "Sweetheart…That's what he meant…It was when he activated the Byakugan and looked at my body…He must have been looking inside of me…He must have seen the little zygote…That-…Oh, Kiba, I'm sure of it, now! That had to be what made him angry enough to want to strike me with Gentle-Fist afterwards!"

It did make sense now. Although I was barely able to keep my thoughts straight, I was able to enough to process Hinata's words over and over again until I could make that realization for myself.

"What?" Tsume stole my attention again. "He tried to strike you?"

I didn't even have the energy to explain to my mother that I'd taught Hiashi a lesson for that when she widened her eyes with rage.

"I'll kill him!" She balled and shook her fist as Hana attempted to calm her. "I'll fucking kill that bastard! Why, I ought to-"

"Relax, mother!" My sister shook her lightly by the shoulders, pulling her fist down. "We'll take care of that later…Right now we need to call a doctor, get our facts straight, and take care of Hinata. We need to keep her calm! She's pregnant…"

"Guys…!" I tried to speak up, feeling my pulse kick up in speed as the damned word rung through my ears like an alarm to my nervous system.

"You're right." My mother failed to notice me. "Now that she's pregnant, she needs to avoid any kind of stress."

"Ma!" I panted out, desperately clutching my chest.

"So, now that I'm pregnant, I-I guess I'm in a very fragile condition?"

"Hina!"

"Oh yeah. Being pregnant is a very delicate thing to deal with! You need to be very careful with pregnancy."

"_Please_!-"

"-WHAT?" All three women simultaneously snapped at me, before I finally gave out in one last effort to silence them. "Nevermind…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, hope everyone liked this little plot twist! Lol. ;) Damn, you guys are freakin' good...Everyone who guessed what the hint was in their reviews were spot on! Kiba and Hinata are gonna be parents, YAY! And guys, please do keep in mind...As I mentioned early on in the story, they are both in their early twenties. No kiddie stuff here. Anyway, yeah, happy-happy-jpy-joy and REVIEWSSS! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Phew! An update, finally! XD Haven't written for this fic in a long while, but here it is...The next chappy! :D Enjoy!**

**Something kinda off subject, you guys...But did you know, when you google "KibaHina fanfiction", I'm the third result of that page...And fourth. And fifth. And sixth. I was really shocked. Am I the most well-known author for the pairing or something? O.o LOLOLOL. Well either way, I'm really honored that people actually read my stuffs. Thank you so much, you guys. I would have never gotten this far on my own.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat: Chapter Fifteen<span>**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of the household phone ringing, then my mother's voice being heard yelling and griping all the way from the living room. It wasn't such a great way to get a guy up, but then I realized it might have been after all, when I looked down and saw a messy bundle of indigo hair cuddled up before my damp, sweating neck. I noticed then that my shirt had been changed to something comfortable and baggy, and when I shifted my legs, I felt that I'd been put into pajama-shorts and was barefooted.<p>

That's when I remembered fainting this afternoon, and figured that only now had I awoken to find myself in bed with Hinata, in the darkness of nightfall and a dim light from a lamp lit on my bedside table, as well as whatever luminance that came past my room's half-open door.

"Hina…" I whispered quietly, looking around my familiar bedroom in the dimness as I affectionately touched my mate's back. It was so great to be back home finally and have my warm angel there with me. I figured she must have come and taken a nap, waiting for my lazy ass to wake the hell up. That was just too sweet of her to put up with me. "Baby…Are you awake, hun?"

Hinata shifted at my voice, drawing a deep breath. I backed away a bit and pulled the blankets up around her when she tried to push them off. The last thing I wanted was for Hinata to catch a cold, especially in the condition that she was in, now. She had to be careful.

"Mm…" She moaned softly, lifting her face from my neck to wipe her eyes and then look up at me with exhaust. Hinata was paler than usual, except for a red mark on her cheek from where she'd been resting against me. "Yes…Kiba-Kun…Mm, you fainted…Do you remember anything at all?"

I smiled a little at that silly question. "Yeah…I remember."

"Everything?"

"M-hm."

"So then…" My mate blushed at me, her eyes widening to twinkle with joy in the dark. "You remember that I'm-…You know…I don't want to say it so you won't faint again."

I almost laughed at the way Hinata was so cautious with me. To me, it was nearly _funny _that she was worrying about me fainting again when she should have been worrying about her own self at a time like this.

"Nah…" I propped myself up on my forearm for her to lay her head upon it. "You can say it. I know you're pregnant, hun."

Hinata grinned at that before I came down to kiss her, cupping the side of her face lovingly.

"Man…" I grinned back at her, sneaking that hand down to her stomach as I kept smooching her softly. The touch seemed to tickle Hinata, as she giggled through our kisses when she reached to wrap her fragile little arms around my neck. "I still can't believe it…"

"I know. I can't either." She confessed silently. "This is…This is so great."

"It is." I whispered back, laying my lips against hers motionlessly as I caressed her warm tummy, imagining that what was in there was from me. It was so crazy when I thought about it…I was going to be a dad; a dad to Hinata Hyuga's unborn child. This truly had to be what dreams were made of. I'd never thought I'd make a baby so early, barely at the start of my twenties, yet here I was with the coming of a brand new life, a brand new journey literally bellow the palm of my hand.

Everything just happened so damn fast. All of a sudden the girl of my dreams was at my doorstep ready to have me claim her in Heat, next thing you know we were fucking like rabid animals at the brink of extinction, now we were back home at peace with a baby on the way from the unprotected sex Hinata and I never bothered to safeguard. Deep down, I-…I never really did want to protect myself when I'd been with her till the end of Heat. I remembered thinking about it several times, but in the end, I never once took a safety measure. Not a single one. Hell, I didn't even ask Hinata for her opinion about being careful. We just-…We literally just forgot about life outside of that containment house and indulged in each other and our primal instincts while there. It was like the only thing that mattered to us was the other. Nothing else existed in our private little world. Nothing else was worth recalling when we were so in love, experiencing what each of us had to offer each other for the first time and countless, endless times after that.

Now…Here we were, back from that heavenly dream of bliss, to reality, where Hinata had just been abandoned by her clan, nearly killed along with out unborn child, and where the two of us came to a new path together: The path of parenthood.

It almost seemed like our intimacy together went by too fast . I wanted to go back in time and enjoy Hinata like that again; worry-free; maybe even save pregnancy for a later time in our lives. There was nothing either of us could do about it now, yet-…I couldn't quite say that I regretted anything thus far. I was the happiest man in the world to father a child with Hinata, no matter how early the surprise came for us both.

"I wonder how big this thing's gonna grow." I laughed to myself, tickling Hinata's tummy to gain a giggle from her as she turned over again to hide from my wily fingers. "Aww…You're gonna get so cute and fat, Nata-Chan!"

"No!" She laughed, getting up on her knees to shield herself from my hands that came around her. "I'm already fat…"

I grinned with hilarity at Hinata's thoughtless words, wrapping my arms around her to hold her tight and cozy against me. "Tch, not even! You're skinny as fuck…It's just your boobs and your ass that are huge. Mm, especially those amazing boobies…"

"Kiba-Kun!"

"What? I like that! Hell, you should gain some weight and get chubbier. I wouldn't mind one bit. Heh, now come'ere…" I grabbed one of her giant, magnificent breasts, playfully squeezing it as Hinata uselessly tried to thrash and writhe out of my lustful grip. "You know how much I like playing with these sexy things?"

"Y-yes…" She giggled quietly, trying to keep her voice down as we both glanced at the open door Akamaru came into my room from. "Oh, stop! Kiba-Kun!"

"No." I pushed her down onto the mattress, smothering her with my weight and her chunky ass with my groin as she tried to push herself back up, unwittingly giving me a hard grinding where it pleased the most. In instinct I let my greedy hand go south and grab the soft, warm mound between her legs to squeeze. "C'mon, I wanna fuck…"

"Is that all you ever think about?" She snickered in secrecy, twisting and turning as I grappled with her.

"Maybe." I nipped at Hinata's scarred neck to draw a soft moan from her. She tried to shrug me away, much to her failure. "I _love _sex. I'm sorry if your drive for it isn't as intense as mine is, but you're gonna have to keep up with me, you frisky little thing."

Hinata laughed as I covered her with tickling kisses. "After you close the door!"

"Nah." I pulled my shirt that she wore and her bra-strap down to taste the sweet, hot flesh of her shoulder. She might have had my clothes on and her own underwear, but Hinata still smelled and tasted like her usual, delicious self; nothing like me, aside from the very soft scent of her pregnancy. "Mm…Let's risk getting caught. That's always fun."

"No, Kiba!"

"_Yes_, Hinata, _yes_…"

"No! Sakura's waiting for us in the living room!"

…

…

…

My mind went completely blank after the image of that pink-haired, green-eyed manly bitch came to erase everything good and fun about Hinata and I suggestively playing with each other, and me possibly getting some ass right now. Well…I might have gotten some ass if it wasn't for Sakura apparently showing up. Now my chances of Hinata riding my dick all the way to heaven were ruined; no, crushed to smithereens.

"She's here about the pregnancy!"

My arms fell limp around Hinata's waist as I remembered my Ma saying something about calling a doctor to get all the facts straight about the mini-Kiba or mini-Hinata my mate was carrying inside of her little womb.

"Oh yeah…" I stayed there, motionless on my knees as Hinata turned and sat before me. "Damn…Why'd my Ma have to call for Sakura? Couldn't she call for anyone _else _in Konoha? Jeez…"

Hinata sighed worryingly as she watched me plop onto my bottom and drop my chin into my palm. "What's wrong with Sakura-Chan?"

"Ngh. She's a _bitch_, man." I groaned, glaring cannon-balls at the sight of my open bedroom door. Now that I took a whiff at the air, I could smell a female scent in my household that I would have very well farted away just to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata gently slapped her little hand into my chest, pouting at me with those childlike, pale eyes she had. "Don't be mean! I like her. She's sweet to me…"

I groaned again the more I thought about having to face Sakura, the man-bitch of Konoha. What bothered me the greatest about her right now was the fact that she was so close to Naruto and a complete gossiping blabbermouth like most other women. I didn't want anyone saying anything about Hinata and I other than the two of us. Hell, I didn't even want anyone to think about me ramming Hinata with my dick! But I knew that that was gonna be everyone's reaction…They'd probably imagine us fucking in the nastiest way possible. Although Hinata and I _had _gotten extremely hot and naughty with each other during Heat, I dreaded to think of anyone picturing us like that. It drove me insane to have someone disrespect my mate like that and imagine her spreading up her legs wide open for me.

"Akamaru," I called out to my dog, who sat in the corner with his chew-toy and favorite blue blanket. "Close the door, boy. But you can stay."

My battle partner of course obeyed my command, seeming more than happy to lock out anyone who'd try to barge in on Hinata and I.

"Thanks, boy…" I smiled briefly before laying against the pillows and pulling Hinata to straddle my hips. "C'mere, you…"

Hinata sighed again as I did the same.

"What's wrong, hmm?" She brought her delicate fingers to my jaw, caressing me softly. "You seem so bothered, all of a sudden…"

I glanced at the other pale little hand that came to lay against my chest over my shirt before I shook my head dismissively at Hinata. "I dunno. I just don't want anyone knowing about us…"

"Why not?"

"Cuz, they're gonna think the worst."

"How?"

I knew I couldn't avoid it, now. No matter how much I hated voicing out my whiny little concerns sometimes, I really did have to when it came to Hinata. I couldn't be selfish.

"They're gonna freak out…Everyone…" I stuffed my hands under my shirt that she wore, grabbing her warm, squishy hips to touch and toy with. "I mean, it's not like we're two regular people. You're an heir to a clan. You're a princess. I'm-…I'm a fucking beast. An Inuzuka. Nothing more than a savage mutt."

Hinata frowned at my words. "Don't say that, Kiba…First of all, I'm no longer a Hyuga. To hell with those people. Second, you're not a beast, nor a mutt. You're a man. It doesn't matter that-"

"Hinata, look at me!" I spoke over her. "Just-…Just look at me. Look at my eyes. They're not human. I have fangs. I grow claws on the battlefield. I growl and roar and I sound exactly like a fuckin' beast when I do that instead of a human being. My battle partner is a canine. My ancestors _come_ from _canine _blood…Hell, all I need is a tail and a pair of fluffy dog-ears!"

Hinata tried not to laugh, as my point wasn't a humorous one.

"Now, look at _you_…" I brought my hand up to her face, where she held me tightly by the fingers. "You might not be a Hyuga anymore, but you're still everything a princess is…Graceful. Beautiful. You have poise. You have manners. People are gonna make _such_ a big fuckin' deal about someone as high in status as you being with an Inuzuka like me…I know nothing else matters right now but us and our baby, but-…I just don't want any drama from anyone. I don't want anyone to disrespect you. I don't give a shit about me, cuz no one's stupid enough to mess with someone from my clan, but I don't want anyone to mess with _you_…Hinata, I'll probably try and kill someone if they fuck with you in any way."

"Don't…" She whispered softly, wrapping her other hand around my arm. "Kiba-Kun, I don't care what people will say about us. They don't know me like you do, and they don't know you like I do. Whatever they say will always just be one thing: Words."

"But still-"

"No 'but still's." Hinata quieted me down. "Words aren't going to hurt me. Neither are other peoples' thoughts. And it's not like anyone will try to physically harm me."

"If they do, I'll kill em." I vowed to her. "I don't care if they lay just one finger on you; I'll kill em."

Hinata huffed at that. "At least until the pregnancy is over…After that, I can defend myself, okay? I really hate it when you're violent. You need to control your anger and protectiveness better. Okay, Kiba?"

"…Fine…Okay. Just for you, though."

"Alright, fair enough. Now, let's go see what Sakura has to say."

I rolled my eyes at that horrid name but obliged to Hinata, knowing I didn't have much of a choice anyway. "Ugh, fine. But as a treat, you're gonna let me suck on your nipples later."

"Ha! Says who, you big pervert?" Hinata laughed with glee, pulling my hand along as she climbed off of me and the bed.

I followed my mate and swept her off her feet to carry her bridal-style to the door, much to her joy. "Says me, the big pervert, _duh_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehehe. ^^ Oh Kiba...We all wanna play with Hina-Chan's fun-bags like that, don't we? ;) LOLOLOL. XD Well, I do, at least. O.o**


End file.
